Three Gems to One
by Whadup5
Summary: Being shattered is kind of like a puzzle. If you get the right pieces they will fit together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Peridot let out a long and uneasy sigh as she looked at what was laid out before her. Gems, hundreds in variety, now nothing but severed limbs inside the shattered remains of once full and glistening gems. Some of the shards were nearly whole with only bits and pieces missing. While others were so tiny and fragile in this state that they were one flick away from being reduced to dust.

Scanning the collection she had to work with she selected one of the more larger bits and examined it. It's pinkish tint shining as she twirled it between her fingers

"A Tourmaline." She said to herself.

Looking around once more she found another large gem relatively around the same size but tinted a light green.

"Emerald."

Holding the two shards up she stared at them intently. Her mind starting to fantasize a bit on who these gems may have been before they were in the situation they were now.

She imagined Emerald as a strong and valued leader. Long and wild hair tied up in order to better display her Diamond's symbol, which she wore ever so proudly. Rarely ever talking, except when barking out orders to her crew, but keeping a disciplined tone that never strayed far from serious. A gem who held the firm belief of the phrase "Take action into your own hands" when her crew couldn't meet up to her already high standards. Her gem on the back of her palm and twin katakana as her weapon, she would fight till the end of her life or until every last of her opponents were crushed underneath her foot.

Then there was, as Peridot pictured, her total opposite Tourmaline. Tourmaline was more thought of as a peace advocator. Wanting to talk things out and come to an agreement rather than uselessly fight until one side won by default. Instead of the standard gem military uniform she would take on more flowy clothing while still keeping her Diamond's symbol the most flamboyant part of her attire. Her gem located on her neck made her always having her two cents to distribute in any conversation. Being bold enough to get all her words out to gems twice her size but ready to step down to a respectful tone of voice whenever one of the Diamonds spoke.

Maybe that was who they were or maybe it wasn't.

But as the image of them became more vivid in Peridot's mind one thought resurfaced that brought her back to where they were now.

They were shattered and soon to be a part of Homeworld's sick attempt at finishing the Earth off for good.

With tears starting to fill up her eyes Peridot gently tapped the edges of the gem shards together before setting them back down in the pile.

"You two wouldn't get along. You don't fit together."

Resting her head in her folded arms Peridot let out another sigh. She had been one of many assigned to the Cluster project and she loathed every second of it. Her assignment was to prepare the prototypes to be shipped to Earth as a test for the final product. Or as Peridot saw it, "Forcing gems into a bastardized version of fusion to defeat an enemy they were too weak to stop themselves." To her this wasn't right. Not only was this a possible betrayal, as there was the potential of them using gems that were on their own side. But this wasn't proper fusion. And no gem, traitor or not deserved this fate.

Peridot then remembered the time she had gone so far as to voice her opinion to her supervisor. The moment where she had snapped and finally released all the anger she had pent up about everything. Only to be brushed off and ignored with them believing her outburst stemming from her gem placement.

Maybe it was because her gem was on her stomach, or maybe it was some other reason entirely. But for all she knew and cared her opinion stood as strong as the rebels who, everyday, gave their lives to protect that dirtball.

This war should have never happened.

There should have been no fighting. There should have been no battles. There should have been no shattering. And she should not have to be doing this.

Slamming her head against the table, Peridot found a temporary relief from the growing anger that rose from her thoughts. Slowly her fists loosened and she found herself staring back at the pile of gem shards. She had to get this done or else she would end up joining the pile. Just as she was about to continue her work she noticed something. Three gem pieces, one larger than the other two, both with the same orange coloration.

"Sunstone." She whispered.

Sitting back up Peridot scooped up the two pieces and set them down directly in front of her. Thinking for a moment she then started digging around the pile. Her eyes perfectly focused on spotting shards of the similar color. But after checking each and every individual piece she was led to disappointment. Sitting back down Peridot rested her head in her hands while her mind scrambled to try and think of a new solution. Looking back up she found that in her haste she had mixed up some of the other shards with the Sunstone. More specifically a Jade that looked to...

Peridot's movements became more calculated as she pushed the Jade closer to the Sunstone. Then sliding one of the smaller shards into the triangular crack in the Jade. The pieces, through having small spaces, were passably able to fit together. The gears in Peridot's head didn't even need a moment to turn before she frantically started searching the pile. Trying each and every gem she could to find the right fit. Then about a third of the way through the pile she finally found it. A brown shard layered in color that looked to have been carved into a octagon.

"An Agate."

Going back to the previous shards she carefully slid the remaining pieces together. Hoping with all her might that this wasn't another dead end.

It fit. Right there on the table was a full gem that, while being a mix of a circle and an oval, was a full gem.

Peridot starred in a state of shock. Then a smile crept onto her face before she raised her arms up high and shouted joyfully.

"Yes! Yes! Finally!"

Several gems in the area spared Peridot a glance before returning to their work, but Peridot didn't care. All she could focus on was her work as the now tears of joy flowed freely.

"Finally. Maybe now they have a chance to...chance to live again." She said sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Careful as to not move the pieces she scooped the shards up and placed them into half of an incubation cylinder. Once placed inside the chamber instantly registered the object and closed around it to keep it still. This being to keep any of the shards from shifting while the pressure fused them together. Doing one final inspection of her work Peridot nodded to herself the secured the other half of the cylinder. Once twisted into place the line indication that the object had once been in two disappeared, leaving a smooth surface.

Now secured, Peridot paused and stared at the cylinder for what felt like a long time. Her optimistic smile having faded and replaced with a more worried expression. Biting her lip, Peridot rested her head on top of the cylinder. This was her gamble. Her hope that this was not to be destined as another failed experiment.

As she prayed for the best a single sentence escaped her.

"I sure hope that this works."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

" _Where am I?_ "

" **What's going on?** "

"Why do I hear voices?"

...

"Am I alive?"

" _I feel incomplete._ "

" **Need to form!** "

The ground cracked and split as once solid rock was forced to give way to a light that shot from the ground. The light, uneven and a mix of colors, rose up until it reached a certain height where it split into three. Those three lights took on separate outlines of gems. Each reaching out in different directions as if trying to escape while giving off an inhuman wail of agony. Suddenly, their forms glitched and their lights were slammed back into one. Morphing several times until it reached a form that was nowhere near close to a human shape. Almost resembling a giant pear with three arms and two legs sprouting from different points of the mass. Wrapped around it was a long thick cloth that also functioned as a mouth while ending in a long tail at the back. And on the larger end were three pairs of eyes, none symmetrical to another. All amounting to something straight out of a horror movie that would have made anyone unlucky enough to see it sick to their stomach.

The mutant spasmed and shook wildly while the same three voices continued to scream out of one source. Each limb responding to a different master, causing the whole form to spin uncontrollably in an almost spider like fashion. The lack of coordination proved to be the mutants downfall, as all it took was one hand to slip off the edge of the ledge they were near before the entire being plummeted down below. The mutant made one last dis-harmonized wail before it harshly impacted the ground below. One of the larger rocks scattered about impaling the mutant and forcing it to retreat inside it's gem. When silence fell there was one final sound of their shared gem hitting the floor with a small 'clink'.

* * *

White. That was all Jade could see when she opened her eyes. When she was able to come to her senses panic filled her mind and she began frantically looking around. But wherever she looked all she could see was the pure color. This was confusing because she had the feeling of being inside her gem but this is not the color she was used to seeing.

"Where am I?"

With nothing else to look at she looked down at herself and was nearly driven to screaming. Instead all that came out was a sharp gasp at the sight of her body. She was in floating in her base form, that being no different. But her right arm and leg no longer existed. All that was there was small rectangular streams of light that reached out from where her arm and leg should be as an attempt to connect with the missing limbs. When the horrible realization came to her, Jade's remaining hand shot up to her forehead where her gem should be. She froze when she felt the large shard of what was once her full gem.

Jade tightly grabbed the light representing her hair as memories, unwanted, filled her mind. But before they could become too much they were diluted out by the many questions that demanded to be answered.

"Am I...alive?" Were just one of the questions that managed to escape her.

" _Jade?_ " A voice called from behind her.

'That voice.' Jade thought. All her previous panic leaving her mind.

Turning, Jade caught sight of another gem at it's base form looking just as confused as she did. And like Jade, this gem was also missing some of her limbs. That being both of her legs along with her right arm. This gem had a long, wavy, representation of hair and bright yellow eyes. Though her form altogether was familiar to Jade, it was the bits of a Sunstone on the gem's stomach that was the dead giveaway.

"Sunstone?"

Sunstone smile and Jade quickly followed her example.

" _Jade!_ "

"Sunny!"

Within moments they were in each other's comforting embrace. Holding one another close to the best of their abilities, with them both only having one arm.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Jade cried, hugging Sunstone tighter.

" _I thought the exact same thing._ " Sunstone replied softly before pulling out of their hug.

" _But...how are you here?_ "

"How are _you_ here?" Jade demanded. "I saw you shattered during the battle."

The two then once more glanced around at their surroundings. But like before they only managed to see the color white.

"Well we seem to be inside out gems. Yet it's like we're not in our individual gems." Jade said, pondering what it could possible mean.

Sunstone looked back to Jade with a puzzled expression.

" _Did...we fuse?_ " She suggested.

Before Jade could respond their attention went to a third voice that neither of them recognized.

" **The cluster experiment.** " The voice growled.

Looking to the the voice's source, they spotted another gem that they had failed to notice until now. This gem was slightly taller than both Jade and Sunstone and had a mohawk-ish representation of hair that curled near the top. Like Jade, the gem only had an arm and leg but on the left side of her body. And floating near the gem's body on the right side was a large gem shard that, by guessing, looked to belong on the gem's left hand if it still existed.

But the appearance of the unfamiliar gem was not important. What was important, for the time being, was the gem's distress as she was grumbling and growling to herself. Seeming almost as if she hadn't even noticed the other two gems with her as she continued to glare off at the white that surrounded them.

Finally Sunstone, no longer able to take the awkwardness that was the situation, spoke up and asked.

" _Are you...alright?_ "

The gem sharply turned to the two, a fierce rage burning in her eyes.

" **NO! I am not alright! How could Homeworld do this to me? After I had been nothing but loyal to them! After I had fought for them!** "

The gem grabbed her head and continued yelling incoherently. As she did Sunstone and Jade briefly looked at each other before Jade went forward a bit while clearing her throat.

"Listen um..." Jade started, motioning with her hand for the gem to finish for her.

" **Agate.** " She hissed back.

"Agate." Jade continued, "Why don't you just calm down a moment and tell us what's happening."

Agate rolled her eyes and looked away from Jade.

" **You should know...** "

Then a thought struck Agate which made her slowly turn and give Jade a skeptic look.

" **Unless you're rebels.** "

Jade hesitated for a moment before replying.

"We are."

" **Then I won't tell you anything!** " Agate yelled.

"Agate please! It'll better help us figure things out." Jade pleaded.

Agate fully turned to Jade. Arm stretched wide to better emphasize her rage.

" **There's nothing to figure out! Homeworld subjected us to the Cluster Experiment and now we're stuck like this!** "

" _What's the 'Cluster Experiment'?_ " Sunstone asked from behind Jade.

" **I said that I won't tell you anything!** "

Jade brought her hand to her face and sighed. This was getting them nowhere and she was the first to realize it. Sliding her hand down her face she had already decided the next approach.

"Okay fine then, don't tell us. That's not our main priority anyway. What matters is that we figure out how we got here and where we actually are."

Agate scoffed. " **Isn't it obvious? Our gems, or what remains of them, were forcibly fused together and now we have to share the inside of it.** "

Jade frowned in annoyance at Agate. "You know this whole thing would be a lot easier if you just told-" She stopped herself and regained her bearings.

"Okay. Now we know where we are, thank you Agate. Now let's try to make a physical form to find out location."

" **We're on Earth. Where else would we be?** " Agate asked, rolling her eyes only half way this time.

Before Jade could say anything in her frustrated state Sunstone went between them.

" _I think what Jade means is that we need to find out where we are on Earth._"

Agate was about to reply, but that actually made her stop and think for a moment.

" **I guess you're right. There'd be no point of us being here if we emerged in a dangerous location and got even more shattered than we are now.** "

Finally getting somewhere, Jade smiled again.

"Okay. Let's try to make a physical form!"

They each nodded to each other and the remains of their gems started glowing.

"Ready...Go!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fusion**

Their gemstone rose high off the ground before a light sprouted from it that soon broke off into three. Screams once more filled the silent air, but not to the same magnitude as before. What before was an endless series of cries, was now frequently cut off by each gem concentrating on their forms. Each light looked to be grasping at the air around them as if looking for something that might help them pull away from each other. As they did the outlines of their hair and clothing sprouted from their lights. But just before they could fully form there was another glitch. Their lights were once again forced back into one, canceling out all their hard work and leaving them in same form as their first attempt.

Their minds filled with panic, which reflected their movements and the distress they each yelled out. Each pairs of eyes frantically looked around while their limbs stumbled and tripped on each other, only for another limp to shoot out and adjust them back into a stable position. For awhile that was all they were able to do until they were not as lucky as they were with the other few stumbles. One hand tripped over a foot and their form slammed into the dirt. Their limbs flailed like someone being held under water before they dug into the ground. Slowly they lifted what could be called their head and all their eyes came together to look directly forward. In unison, all their eyes went wide and they scrambled to get back up in a quicker motion. When each limb had a firm grip on the ground they stood perfectly still. An unspoken idea seemingly being passed through their minds for each gem to hear. Then in an almost coordinated movement they slammed their body into one of the sharp rocks protruding from the jagged wall. Their form erupted into a cloud of smoke with only their gem remaining on the floor when it cleared.

* * *

It wasn't as much of a surprise as the first time when each gem opened their eyes to the white that surrounded them. They each looked down at their bodies and briefly dawned a look of disappointment at their still incomplete forms and shattered gems. But they quickly got over their sadness and moved closer to each other. Sunstone and Jade naturally moving more toward each other before getting closer to Agate.

Glaring at the two Agate made an attempt at the motion of folding her arms. Halfway through she glanced down in realization and quickly played it off by putting her hand on her hip.

" **Well...that worked.** " Agate said in a ridiculing tone.

"Well it _was_ our first try." Jade defended.

" _Second try._ " Sunstone corrected.

Jade looked to Sunstone and, with a smirk, fisted her hand and pumped it.

"Then third time's the charm! Let's try again!"

Sunstone smiled back at Jade while Agate sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Their next several attempts were anything but successful. The first bunch left them with the same results as before, that they had to poof in the same way. After that their tries became even less victorious as they were unable to make it past their projected base form before they were forced back inside their gem. Finally, after the two-dozenth try, they made no further attempt at reforming. Instead, when they were back inside their gem, they non-verbally agreed to spend this interval of time in silence. Agate spent her time in the stillness scowling at to other two, but for once was not acknowledged. Sunstone, her eyes staring down in defeat, simply leaned her head on the remains of Jade's shoulder as offering of comfort. One that Jade did appreciate, but didn't outwardly show as her eyes looked off into the distance. Eventually, after her rage reached it's peak, Agate was the one who broke the silence.

" **This isn't working! Every time we just end up like another abomination!** " Agate roared.

Jade, equally frustrated about the situation, glared at Agate while bending her arm to do half of the Diamond salute.

"Thank you, your Clarity of Obviousness. Care to share any more of your wisdom?" She asked with heavy amounts of sarcasm.

In return Agate focused all her anger and hatred at Jade.

" **Shut it traitor!** " She snapped.

At this point Sunstone felt the need to intervene by once more getting in between them.

" _Jade, Agate, calm down. We just need to think of this in a different light._ "

Once that last sentence left Sunstone, Jade's anger ceased and her eyes widened.

"Light..." She whispered.

 _We are three gems sharing one body._

 _Sharing...Light..._

"Fusion!" Jade shouted with a look of eureka on her face.

Both Agate and Sunstone look to Jade with confused and slightly disturbed faces from her outburst.

" **What?** "

"Think of it like fusion!" Jade explained, her eyes beaming with excitement.

The most disgusted look came upon Agate's face as she said. " **I would never fuse with the likes of you!** "

Jade ignored her for the moment and turned to Sunstone, offering out her only hand.

"Sunstone. Do you trust me with your light?"

Sunstone smiled and happily took Jade's hand.

" _Of course! Do you trust me with yours?_ "

Jade smiled back, squeezing Sunstone's hand and nodding fiercely.

"Always."

Finally the two turned back to Agate, who was still glaring at them. Such an expression of hatred caused the two to lose their smiles in place of serious expressions.

"Agate..." Jade started gently.

" **What?** " Agate growled. Her tone challenging Jade to continue.

But neither Jade or Sunstone were about to back down.

"Do you trust us with your light?"

" **I would never stoop so low as to fuse with traitors like you!** " She repeated with more force.

She turned away from them, unable to see the crushed looks they gained when seeing their whole plan going down the drain.

" _Agate please!_ " Sunstone begged.

"Agate. It's the only way we can do this right." Jade pushed.

Agate said nothing and continued refusing to face them.

"Do you _want_ to just be stuck here until the end of time?"

After a moment Agate gave in with a sigh and turned to the two.

" **Fine. But only to make a physical form.** "

Jade and Sunstone beamed.

"So you trust us with your light?" Jade asked. Both her and Sunstone offering a space between their hands in place for Agate.

Agate growled softly before thrusting her hand in the provided space. " **Fine! Whatever!** "

Jade and Sunstone lightly nodded their heads and smiled at Agate.

"And we trust you with ours." Jade said warmly with Sunstone nodding in agreement.

Agate glared just a bit harder at them, which only made Jade's smile grow bigger.

"Alright. This time for sure!"

* * *

Their gem twitched slightly before rising up in the air once more. A light burst from it and, instead of several screams howling at once, there were only grunts and growling of different pitches and tones. The light molded itself randomly, as if trying to look one way while a unknown force was trying to make it another. Just as the light started to look like the silhouette of it's original form it jerked backward. Like molding play-dough, a head pushed itself from out the mass. The noises it produced became louder as a more human like shape finally started to take form. Limbs fused together as the molding of the hips and torso forced them into their proper place. Finally hair sprouted out from the head along with an outline of clothing and the light faded. Falling ungracefully to the ground, their new form laid still while each of the participants tried to regain their bearings.

Though they had the basic shape of a normal gem their appearance was far from it. Their face, instead of being a single color, had tan, orange, and mostly light green blended together. Their hair was shaved on the left side, with the exception of a tuft of hair going down in-front of the ear, while the right side was thick and messy. In the front, the hair was mostly tangerine colored with streaks of browns, green, and a lighter orange. In the back was a long cluster of the five colors.

Their shirt was long sleeve with green on the left side, light brown on the chest, a slightly darker brown for the sleeve, and a dark green under shirt. Splitting off the colors was a yellow cloth that wrapped around the waist, made an X around the chest, along with a loose sleeve on the right arm. With the shirt, they wore a white cuff on the right hand and a long white single fingered glove on the left that went all the way to their elbow. The top section of their pants was dark green, cut off by a white half skirt that looked as if the tail of it had been dipped in dark green dye. The rest of the pants were the same color green as the shirt. And the footwear they sported had a long brown boot on the left foot and yellow slipper with a long white sock on the right side.

To top it all off were the deformities they had, being the orange and green hands conjoined at the left wrist, and their eyes. The left side was fine in the single closed eye while the right had two smaller ones, one on top of the other. And on the lower left shoulder, in a hole on the sleeve, their clustered gemstone was displayed.

After several minutes each of their eyes slowly opened at different times. The left one was orange, the bottom right green, and the top right brown. Their right hand rose up and rubbed their head while their left arm was lifted up to come into their view.

" _Did it work?_ " Sunstone asked wearily.

They gasped and their eyes widened. Shooting up into a sitting position they looked every inch of the fruit of their labor over. When they were able to comprehend that it had finally worked Jade began to chuckle.

"We did it...We actually did it." She said, still completely baffled by even her own words.

" _It worked!_ " Sunstone cheered, raising their left arm into the air.

" **Barley.** " Agate commented.

" _It still worked!_ " Sunstone replied encouragingly.

Sunstone and Jade then went into their own separate conversation over the features of their new form. Despite being unincluded, Agate listened in on what they went on about before rolling her eye halfway and slightly shaking their head.

Bringing her voice up a little louder to get Jade and Sunstone's attention she asked.

" **So...Now what?** "


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting Used to Things**

"You know I'll be honest...I did not plan any further than this." Jade admitted with a nervous smile.

" **WHAT!?** "

Jade quickly held their conjoined hand out before continuing with "But...But...we should do as we originally planned and figure out where we are."

They nodded while Agate forced a frown onto their face.

" **Whatever.** " She mumbled to herself.

As they tried to get up it became noticeable that their body seemed to be moving at two different speeds. The left side tried to slowly rise by first bending it's leg and using that support to push itself up. The right side, on the other hand, held the intention of getting up quickly by springing itself up. That all added up to the left side unable to react in time to catch their body, leaving them to luckily fall hands first into the dirt.

"Well that was graceful." Jade said as an offering of humor.

Agate growled and pounded her knuckle into the dirt.

" **Why can't I feel our leg!?** "

Awkwardly, they pushed themselves off of their stomach and back into a sitting position. Once properly planted there was a pause before they gained a worried look.

" _I can't feel either of our legs._ " Sunstone realized.

Jade held out their left arm while the right remained on the ground to keep them balanced.

"And I can't feel our right arm."

" **What's going on?** " Agate demanded, her harsh tone breaking slightly from her confusion.

Jade stared hard at their right arm, trying with all her might to force it to move. Slowly her eyes widened as a fact, previously forgotten, once more was brought into light.

"We can't feel it...because we don't have it anymore." She said in a monotone revelation.

" _What do you mean Jade?_ " Sunstone asked, her and Agate's eyes looking to Jade's.

Their head went down to their hands, where only the green one out of the three flexed itself.

"In our base forms we...we were missing some of our limbs. And that carried over to our fusion."

Partly in shock, Sunstone looked down at their legs and focused with all her might. When their legs remained still they dawned a heartbroken look as tears ran down from Sunstone's eye.

" _So even though we're whole, we're still not complete?_ "

"Sunny don't cry." Jade urged, wiping away the tears.

Sunstone smiled a bit at the gesture before giggling and leaning into Jade's palm. Her moment of joy was then cut short by Agate growling and throwing her hand up.

" **Well isn't this just great? Not only are we a complete abomination. It's likely that we'll never get anywhere as well.** "

"Now don't say that Aga-"

" **How are we supposed to walk when we both control a single leg?!** "

Jade once more held out their hand in her temporary method to calm Agate down.

"We just need to work together on this. All we have to do is figure out the extent of who controls what, and work off of that."

Agate glared at Jade's hand and slapped it down.

" **Okay, so who controls what?** "

For several minutes neither of them spoke while each gem made an experimental attempt to move each limb. Lifting arms, flexing hands, wiggling fingers, and stretching legs. All at different points in the time span.

" **Looks like I got right arm and leg.** "

"I've got the left leg and extra hand."

Jade lifted up their left arm and shook it around before Sunstone forced it out straight.

"And it looks like me and Sunny have a co-dominance on the left arm."

" _While I have soul claim of the other left hand._ " Sunstone added, waving her hand as a demonstration.

Agate smirked. " **Talk about getting the short end of the stick.** "

Their left arm shrugged and Sunstone replied with " _I don't mind. As long as we're able to make a physical form._ "

Agate's smirk fell. " **Why are you so positive?** "

In response Sunstone brought a smile back to their face.

" _To balance out your negativity._ "

"Okay that's enough." Jade said, chucking a bit before getting serious.

"Alright Agate, since you're quick to get up, I want you to let me go first. When we're up I want you to keep us balanced. Okay?"

When Agate's only response was a small growl Jade continued. "I'll take that as an 'Okay'."

Once more, at her own pace, Jade lifted them up slightly as she bent their leg under them. Just as they started going up into a standing position their right leg shot them upward. Jade was quicker to react this time and her leg rushed out and caught them. Their arms swung wildly while their upper half went back and forth to keep them balanced. After several moments of flailing both feet planted onto the ground and they were standing straight.

Instantly Jade's eye looked to Agate's with her words already formed and ready to say.

"Agate I said-"

" **I don't take orders from a traitor.** " Agate replied before Jade could finish.

Jade looked up, not to look at Agate, but to briefly express the vexation she felt along with her exhale.

"Fair enough. So how do you want us to walk?"

Agate put her hand over their mouth as her eyes squinted from deep thought. It didn't take long for a strategy to come to her and she spoke again.

" **Sunstone, since you're not doing anything you're going to make a rhythm for us follow. I'll start us off. Do you think you can keep in time traitor?** "

Jade's eye went wide in a faux fear as she replied. "I-I don't know Agate. That seems _so complicated_. But I'll sure try!"

" **Don't. Start.** "

* * *

" _One...Two...One...Two...One..._ " Sunstone counted off.

Within the first few dozen feet their motions were choppy and uneven. Whether it be from one foot taking too wide of a step or one foot not giving the other enough time in each beat to move. They stumbled a lot and, in many cases, had to save themselves from completely falling over. But as they kept going their movement started to become more fluid. Soon enough they were able to break away from the counting and move at a normal speed. Though when walking no longer became an issue, Agate quickly found another problem.

" **Why are we limping?** " She suddenly asked.

They looked down and immediately noticed how Jade's foot took longer to touch the ground than Agate's did.

" _Well it was something I noticed when we first woke up. And that I think that it's because you're taller than Jade, Agate._ " Sunstone explained.

But that answer didn't seem to, at all, soothe Agate. " **We'll figure something out because we look ridiculous doing this.** "

They leg was enveloped in a bright light as it grew just a bit longer. While doing so Jade's eye went into a look of irritation as she remarked.

"Yes it's totally the limping that makes us look ridiculous...and nothing else."

Agate opened their mouth to yell again. But Sunstone, after taking a brief look around, beat her in speaking.

" _So where are we?_ "

At that time they each finally got around to actually looking at their surroundings. The seemingly endless mountains, each filled with their own set of a thousand holes. And the hundreds of Injectors looking to lose their grips and fall even under the most gentle touch. In an instant each of them where able to place exactly where they had woken up.

" **It appears to be the kindergarten.** "

Even from afar. Jade could see the age that had fallen over a once mighty birthplace of strong gems. Already she spotted, at least, several dozen Injectors broken in several places or demolished beyond repair. And, from as best as she could remember, it looked as if weathering had already started taking effect on some of the holes.

"It's looks abandoned."

They nodded. " **Indeed.** " Agate said as she turned their head to get a better look at an Injector that laid close to them on the ground.

The glass that protected whatever lied inside was badly cracked. Looking to shatter if even the slightest bit of pressure was applied. Lightly, Agate ran the tip of her finger over the glass. Transferring a layer of dust that blanketed itself over to her finger, to which she wiped away with her thumb.

" **And if the Injectors are anything to go by, then I'd say that this was shut down a long time ago.** "

"Guess that means we won the war." Jade said with an unsure smile.

" **Tragically.** " Muttered Agate.

"Aw, is someone being a sore loser?" Jade asked playfully.

But, as Jade had slightly expected, Agate took it as if someone had just insulted her Diamond right in front of her.

" **Listen here traitor!** "

While Agate yelled at Jade once more, Sunstone took the time to let her eye wander. There wasn't much to look at beside rocks and holes, so her stare didn't stay in one place for too long. That was until she looked again at what first glance perceived as a rock.

But rocks don't move.

Any argument Jade and Agate were getting deep into was halted by Sunstone's shriek. Neither gem could get a word out, whether it be to ask what's wrong or get her to stop, as Sunstone continued screaming. Forcing the top half of their body backwards with such force that they fell onto their back. During the needed moment of recovery, Jade quickly jumped at the chance to speak up.

"Sunny what's wro-OH MY STARS!"

With their head already in the direction of Sunstone's fear, it didn't take long for Jade to spot what put her in such distress.

They walked in a large horde. Gems, or the remains of gems fused together randomly, relying on either sight or sound to make their way over to the three. Most of them had no choice but to rely on their hearing as their bodies were only a mass with hands and feet sticking out of them. Those that had anything else stared blankly at their target while pointed teeth spewed out incomprehensible screeches. Some did have clothing on. But if it wasn't completely torn to shreds, it was a long cloth that sloppily wrapped around what could be called their bodies. But whatever they had, it was all enough to send Jade into the same state of panic as Sunstone.

"What are those things!?" Jade hollered.

Agate didn't seem the least bit phased as she glared at the approaching gems.

" **Cluster Prototypes.** " She said fiercely.

" _L-Like us?_ " Sunstone asked.

Agate shook their head. " **Unlike us, it's likely that they're too lost to know who they are anymore.** "

The swarm was starting to get closer as their hands were reaching out to the three. Realizing that Agate pushed them back onto their feet. An action that Jade was forced to comply to in order to keep them from falling over.

"Then, why do they look ready to attack?"

Looking closely at their own gem before looking at what the others had gave Agate a clear comparison.

" **Because they're looking for their missing pieces.** "

As the distance between them grew shorter, their panic only grew faster.

" _W-What do we do?!_ " Sunstone asked frantically.

" **We Fight!** "

"We Run!"

Was what Jade and Agate both tried to say at the same time. But their combined speech fumbled their words, reducing it to gibberish.

Agate shook their head. " **I am an Agate! I do not run from a fight!** "

"Well I'm a Jade, and I know when we can't win a fight!" Jade retorted.

" _I'm a Sunstone, and I second that!_ " Sunstone added quietly.

"Great! Two out of three! Now let's go!" Jade said, and her leg turned to run.

" **No! We stay and fight!** " Agate ordered, stamping her foot firmly into the ground.

When Jade's foot went out they were forced down into the splits. This time, it was Jade who growled before shouting.

"Shard of an Emerald's Pearl, we don't have time for this Agate!. How are we even supposed to fight?!"

" **The way gems do!** " Agate yelled back.

Their gem glowed and thick chain started growing out of it. Agate reached her hand over and pulled the rest out, only to be surprised when seeing a spiked ball on a very short chain emerge from the light.

" **My weapon!** " Agate cried.

Seeing that something was off, Jade experimentally focused on forming her battle axe. When she uncomfortably reached up to grab it she was met with half of a handle and a widened blade that broke off the moment it left their gem.

"What?" Jade asked before looking to Sunstone.

"Sunny, try your dagger."

Sunstone did just as told only to let out a small yelp of pain. Having grabbed the handle-less blade of her dagger that was left to fall to the ground.

"You okay Sunny?"

" _Yeah I'm-_ " She was cut off when a shadow fell over them.

Looking up they gasped when they saw one of the gem mutants reaching down at them. Agate's reaction was the quickest and she gave a hard kick to the cluster's midsection. Sending it flying backward into the wall while knocking anything in it's way over like bowling pins. This time there was no objection and the three scrambled to their feet and took off. Their coordination was still wobbly, but the desire to flee was more than enough to give them the unison needed to run. Those capable of running gave chase, but were not quick enough to keep up. When the mutants were mere dots in their vision they slowed. Cautiously ducking down behind a large rock while they tried to steady their thoughts.

" **This is so humiliating! Imagine if my Diamond had seen such a cowardly action.** "

"Well what else could we have done? We're outnumbered, and our weapons are just as broken as we are!" Jade argued.

Sunstone's eye then widened at Jade's words.

" _Jade, that's it!_ "

Jade's eye widened as well, but not for the same reason.

"What is?"

" _We're a fusion, right? So that means that we have a fusion weapon! And if we combine our weapons..._ "

"We can make one!" Jade finished, her eye now shining with the same spirit as Sunstone's.

" _Exactly!_ "

The two then realized the elephant still present in the room. The one that Jade volunteered to approach gently.

"Agate, I know you hate-"

Agate calmly interrupted her. " **For once, I don't care. As long as we can take those _freaks_ down.** "

Jade and Sunstone looked surprised for a moment before gaining a serious face and nodding.

"Okay, one at a time on three."

Agate's hand hovered over their gem while it began to glow. Closing their eyes a small blade slowly pushed out from their gem.

" _One…_ "

The blade curved inward as it continued to grow longer. Just as it went beyond a half circle the blade bent outward to form its handle.

"Two…"

Agate's eye popped open and she grabbed the handle.

" **Three!** "

Yanking it out of their gem revealed a long chain attached to it with a ball at the end. The ball sprouted spikes and the light faded to reveal a sickle with the ball in chain appearing to be lazily wrapped and welded to the handle. They all contributed to the confused face they currently held as they looked over their weapon.

"I get the sickle part, but what's with the chain?"

They were brought out of their puzzlement by a stampeding sound of footsteps from behind the rock. Peaking over, they saw the many clustered gems still in pursuit of their target. Seeing them, Agate gripped the handle of their sickle harder as a malicious grin crossed their face.

" **Doesn't matter. It's time for round two.** "

Agate's foot went out and Jade obliged in letting them be revealed.

"Remember, we're a fusion and we have to fight like one!"

" _Right!_ "

" **Whatever!** "

Both sides charged right at each other. Agate getting the first hit as she swung the ball in a circle, cleanly taking out the first wave of clusters. Smoke from the poofed gems filled the area and blinded all that had relied on sight. Through the fading fog a sickle was launched out and wrapped around the torso of a cluster gem. The sickle was then yanked back, slicing the cluster in two before it poofed as well. The smoke had fully cleared at that point to reveal the three smiling smugly at their work. Their smile dropped, however, when Sunstone spotted another mutant about to grab them from the side. Without a warning Sunstone forced their top half back to dodge. Surprising Jade and Agate, who were quick to realize the reason for the motion and how to act accordingly. Jade's hand went to the ground and Agate's foot went up. Kicking the mutant back as they flipped themselves backwards into a three point landing.

Looking back they surveyed the situation and saw that it looked as if they had barely made a dent in the horde. Scanning for another option, Jade looked toward the side of one of the mountains. Taking note of where the mutants were positioned and how they could maybe...

"Agate let's make some distance!"

Agate glared. " **No! We are not running away again!** "

"We're not!" Jade yelled back. "But if we make some distance we can take them out in one shot!"

" **How?** "

Jade move their head in the direction she was previously looking, enabling Agate to see what Jade had in mind. Without verbally agreeing, they took off behind them, with the mutants giving chase. When Jade felt that they were far enough she dug her heel into the ground. Allowing Agate to spin until they faced the pursuing clusters. Pulling her arm back, and with all their might, Agate flung the spiked ball toward the side of the mountain. It collided and an explosion of rock and dirt showered the clusters. Each getting crushed whether it be from many smaller rock or one big one. And through the falling rubble they were able to see their weapon falling as well. The same thought must have crossed their minds as they took several steps backwards. Never losing sight of their intended target.

"Okay...Jump!"

After running a few steps, Jade's foot sprung up. Agate's doing the same, but with a delay, giving them an extra leap for more height. Straightening their body, they were able to weave through the rubble and over to their weapon. Agate's hand swiped for it, but only her fingertips were able to graze it. Just as they started to descend Sunstone's hand went, wincing slightly as the only thing in her reach was the curved blade of the sickle.

They would have, for once, landed on their feet. But the spiked ball attached to their weapon jerked them forward and forced them to the ground. As they pulled themselves from the dirt their eyes went wide as a giant explosion sounded off behind them. Turning their body, they were just in time to see the ginormous cloud of multicolored smoke that rocks of different sizes rained from. They watched with a stunned expression as the smoke cleared and the rocks settled. When all was still a smile came upon their face.

" _We did it!_ "

" **Impressive.** " Agate commented.

Jade and Sunstone's eyes widened and looked to Agate's. When Agate noticed the two staring her eye quickly darted off in a different direction. Their cheeks slightly warming up from Agate's embarrassment.

" **For-For traitorous clods that is!** "

Jade and Sunstone looked to each other before a sly smile came to their face.

"Right...Anyway let's get these gems bubbled before they reform."

Getting up and walking back to the settled avalanche they spotted the first of many gems glimmering from in between the rocks. Picking it up and examining it, they found the shards closely resembling a Topaz and a Moonstone forced into the side of half a Jasper.

"Poor gems." Jade whispered as Sunstone closed her hand around the gem before opening it and encasing the gem in a bubble.

But right away they noticed how different the bubble was. The bubble had the colors of light green, tan, and pale yellow. It had captivating effect as each color pushed and split another in an endless cycle of swirls.

" **Is there anything about us that's normal?** " Agate muttered.

Sighing Jade replied. "I highly doubt it."

She shook their head to escape the unwanted thoughts before continuing. "But for now we need to send them some place safe."

" _I know!_ " Sunstone exclaimed.

Before they could object Sunstone had already placed her hand on top of the bubble. Leaving Jade and Agate to be forced to watch it leave into the unknown.

"Where did you send it?" Jade asked.

" _The Sky Arena._ " Sunstone replied proudly.

" **Why there?** "

" _Because it's in the air and can't be reached without a warp pad. So no potential threat should be able to reach it._ "

"Good thinking Sunny!" Jade praised.

Agate placed her hand on their hip.

" **And what if, by chance, the Sky Arena isn't there anymore?** "

A moment of silence passed between them before they shrugged.

" _Well the bubble can float so I guess that I'll just sit in the air until we find a way to get it down. Either way it's safe._ "

* * *

"Let's do this!" Connie yelled enthusiastically as she hopped off the warp pad and ran over to the arena.

Steven ran along side her, laughing while also letting out his own cheers of excitement.

Pearl smiled as she watched the two being so eager to train in the ways of sword fighting. Failing to notice that, when she caught up to them in her walking speed, their mouths were agape as they stared at the arena.

"Well, since you two are so excited, I think that today we should..."

Pearl trailed off and her expression matched Steven and Connie's. What floated before them was several dozen bubbled gems littered about the arena. Some floated high above while others were barely an inch away from the ground. All sporting the same amalgamation of green, tan, and yellow.

"Bubbled gems?" Pearl said aloud.

When the initial shock subsided the three broke off into different directions. Steven went toward the middle, Connie explored the edges, while Pearl didn't move far as she grabbed the closest bubble to her. Steven held up the bubbled gem and looked it over. It was a clustered gem, that was easy to tell by the small shards lodged into the crack of another gem. But what he couldn't tell was who had actually bubbled said gems. As far as he knew, bubbles only had one color instead of three.

"Who sent them?" Steven asked, looking over to Pearl who was still examining the bubble she had.

"I don't know. The color is all over the place." Pearl replied, turning the bubble to view every angle.

"There's more over here!" Connie called as she leaned over to look under the arena.

Frowning at her lack of answers Pearl placed her hand on top of the bubble before lifting it up to send it away.

"Well whoever did, we still need to get all these bubbles back to the temple. We can discuss this with Garnet and Amethyst later."

Steven nodded and quickly began running around, sending each bubble off to the temple along with Pearl.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shared Dream**

They were slowing down. At first it wasn't as obvious, them passing it off as the rush of everything still attempting to be processed. But it quickly became more noticeable that their pace lead to a decreasing advancement. Their sickle had long since been abandoned, with Agate's hand still party curled around the empty air showing that they hadn't even noticed yet. By the time their path was illuminated solely by the moon they looked to be ready to collapse at any moment. Their feet dragged and once again they were limping, but Agate didn't mind it as much as she struggled to keep her eye opened. Even their words took more time to leave their mouth when each finally spoke.

" **What's...happening to-us?** "

"I think that...because none of us have a full gem...we can't sustain ourselves as well as we used to."

" **Well then what do...what do we do now?** "

"My best guess is that...we need to...to do what humans call...sleep."

They looked up to the moon and a lazy smile plastered itself on their face.

" _Sleep sounds...amazing right now._ "

Their head was forced back down and their smile disappeared.

" **If you think that...for a moment I'd ever partake...in any...any activities this dumb race ever does then-** "

"It's not like we... have any...choice...Agate. I can...already feel...m-myself...giving...out." Jade interrupted, her words almost seeming to fade away as she spoke them.

Finally, with their strength almost at empty, they collapsed onto their hands and knees. Their head slumped, and just as Jade was about to fall asleep Agate shook their body as if they were a wet dog. Being successful in opening Jade's eye just a bit wider.

" **Don't you...dare traitor...Have...atleast...some of your...dignity as...as a gem.** "

Jade didn't listen to Agate as her now shortened attention span drifted her gaze over to the sound she just now placed as running water. They hadn't even noticed the stream until now. Even still they smiled as the current shimmered under the reflected moonlight.

" _Remember this...Jade?_ "

They nodded. "Yeah...Whenever we got a break from the battles we'd...come to the river side and you'd put...put flowers in my hair."

Sunstone weakly chuckled at the memory.

" _And others would...would always get mad at us for running off when...there was a battle to prepare for. So we made up...a little song to help them find us._ "

"I remember that...When the...sky is grey and you're feeling low..."

" _Go to the river and find your...Sunny-stone._ "

They both started giggling, much to Agate's annoyance.

" **You...rebels are so...emotional.** " Agate said, trying to sound angry but her exhaustion sucking the fierce out of her voice.

Sunstone then, in her current stupor, gambled their balance in order to playfully raise their left arm into the air.

" _Well get used to it Agate because you're...stuck with us!_ "

They started to lean to the right far more than what Agate and Jade were comfortable with. With a jerk of their shoulder Jade stabilized their balance.

" **Against my will.** " Agate reminded with a grunt.

The open air was silent for a moment before Jade snickered to herself. "Yeah...I guess so..."

Two of their eyes started to close again, and in a desperate attempt Agate risked them falling over again by lifting her hand up and slapping the side of their face.

" **Stop! Wake...up!** " She ordered.

But their face still held a blissful smile as their eyes started to close again.

" _Just close your...eyes and...dream Agate...It's... nice._ " Sunstone said before her eye shut.

Their left arm bent and they were starting to lean to their side.

"Then in the morning we...we can...keep..." They fell to their side as the final support from Jade left along with her consciousness.

Agate panicked. Bringing pain even to herself as she repeatedly slapped their cheek.

" **Hey...Hey! Wake up!** "

No response.

Harder and harder Agate kept hitting, but the only thing she could call success was Sunstone's eye briefly opening before closing again.

" **Jade!...Sunstone!** "

When their only reply were silent snores of slumber Agate finally gave up and sighed.

" **...Whatever.** "

Laying their body flat on their back Agate had only to sky to look at. To her it was odd, she could have sworn that Earth's moon was round. Even still, its crescent shape held a alluring charm that allowed it to be an equal to the majesty of a full moon. Complementing it were the clouds around it. Using the light the moon gave off, each cloud gleamed in their own way. The shades of blue so brilliantly contrasted the sparkling black sky, that it only seemed to make the moon grander. It gave the moon emotions. The moon would seemed shy when a cloud covered its glow. And when on full display the moon looked bold. Proud to be the centerpiece of the night. Showing that even though it was not to its full potential it could still be as grand. It almost reminded Agate of the Diamonds. One grand one surrounded by all those who build off the imposing one. And even though the great authority was no longer at its full potential, they were still strong. Agate respected, as well as admired such efforts to be beautiful, even knowing that it wasn't truly the case. The moon was _naturally_ doing this. Agate wondered if such an impressive display happened every night.

" **Is this what those traitors fought for?** " Agate thought as she continued to stare at the moon's hypnotic display.

Maybe...just maybe...it would have been a shame if all this beauty had been destroyed.

So many gems never getting this chance to view such a sight.

Maybe...those rebels had reason to-

Agate shook their head as hard as she could to get those thoughts out. A great wave of shame washing over her for even daring to think such a way. Reaching her hand up she grabbed their hair and tugged it over her eye.

" **I am _not_ a traitorous scum to gem kind! I am an Agate! Loyal to my Diamond from the day I am made to the day I am shatt...dead!** "

That was what Agate repeated to herself until her hand fell and she too was asleep.

* * *

In comparison to Steven's other dreams this wasn't weird, more out of place. For the past few nights his dreams mostly revolved around him stopping the epic war between the Cookie Cats and the Lion Lickers with a musical number. But instead of only having five seconds to prepare a song and dance, he woke up in a field. Said field was a bright green with the most luscious and undamaged grass he had ever seen. Scattered among the grass were flowers of many different variety. Some stood tall while others timidly hid in the grass. Some held a bright and healthy bloom while others were too young to accomplish such a feat. All together they created a rainbow of colors that a painter could only dream of replicating.

Steven's head shot around in every direction, trying to make sense of it all, until he spotted them.

Sitting in the center of the field were two gems. One of them had light orange skin and wavy tangerine hair streaked with another shade of orange. She had on a yellow heart cut tube top and leggings along with yellow bands on her upper shoulders and neck. She also sported the color white in her cat-eye sunglasses, long single fingered gloves, slip-ons, and short skirt with ribbons that wrapped in an X across her top. On full display by her exposed belly was a full and shiny Sunstone gem in the shape of an oval.

The other gem, with her back to the Sunstone, had colors all coordinated around green. She wore a dark pointed heart top with a diamond end strip going down the center. Along with that she had green shorts, half sleeves, long gloves, and short boots all different shades of green. Most her hair was tied back by a ribbon into a long braid. The hair that was left out of the braid were strips of side bangs and four pointed bangs pushed to the sides to reveal a full circular Jade on her forehead.

Both Jade and Sunstone didn't notice Steven approaching them as they were too engrossed in their activities. Sunstone plucked one of the many flowers scattered about and was looking over Jade's braid to see where it would fit along with the many others expertly placed in her hair. Jade, meanwhile, was busy twisting and weaving together the last few stems in order to complete her flower crown. All the while lighting singing to herself, with Sunstone humming a melody to her tune.

"When you look up to a sky of grey

And your hope has seen some brighter days

Just go to the river where the sun still shone

And look till you find your Sunny-stone"

She stopped and the two switched roles in their song. Sunstone speeding up the lyrics, which Jade matched in her accompaniment.

" _Together with our might we will win this war_

 _Fighting harder than we had before_

 _Though we give our lives every single day_

 _We know in the end it'll all be okay_

 _Cause we believe in the leadership of Rose_

 _This is the path that we have chose~n_ "

Steven noticed Jade's smile falter for a second as her fingers stopped looping the stems of her crown. Quickly though her smile return, and she turned to Sunstone as the two began singing in a duet.

" _And together we are the-_ "

"Uh...Hello?" Steven interrupted

The two froze for a moment before their heads turned to Steven. Instantly their eyes lit up and their smiles went wide in excitement.

" _A Human!_ " Sunstone exclaimed before looking to Jade.

" _Did you dream him up Jade?_ "

Jade's smile fell and she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"No...I thought you did..."

Sunstone matched Jade's expression before raising herself on her knees, turning to her left, and shouting.

" _HEY AGATE! DID YOU DREAM UP A HUMAN?_ "

Steven looked to where Sunstone had shouted and was horrified at what his eyes witnessed. He instantly recognized the scenery as the Strawberry battlefield. But a coat of darkness loomed over the divine scene, turning it into a horror movie. Anything he couldn't see was hidden behind a curtain of smoke from poofed gems bursting all about. Each having been effortlessly defeated by a single gem. This gem was tall with tan colored skin. Her hair was shaved into a two toned brown mohawk that ended in a curl. Her clothes were that of a basic gem warrior. A brown jumpsuit with long tan boots and lower sleeves. Her belt was a pale yellow that matched the diamond symbol on her chest. Armed with a long ball and handled chain, she wore a malice grin on her face as she grounded to dust a gem that was underneath her foot. Briefly distracted by the sound of being called, she looked up and glared daggers at the three.

" **WHY WOULD I EVER DREAM UP A PATHETIC RACE NOT EVEN WORTH FIGHTING?** " She shouted back.

" _OKAY JUST ASKING!"_

Scoffing Agate swung her ball and chain into another gem's face. Jade and Sunstone both smirked and shook their heads before turning back to Steven. Steven himself had to take a moment before he was able to pull his gaze away from the nightmare.

"I'm not...part of your dream. My name is Steven."

"Well then hello Steven, my name is Jade."

" _And I'm Sunstone! Over there is Agate._ "

Steven slowly, with an unwilling face, once again dared to look over to Agate. She had moved on from shattering gems under her foot to repeatedly punching, who Steven recognized as Garnet, in the face.

"Yeah, we questioned it too at first. But it's a dream so let her have her fun." Jade said nonchalant as she placed the flower crown on Steven's head.

Chuckling nervously Steven adjusted the crown while trying his best to block the sight from his vision.

"So...are you guys gems?"

Jade giggled. "Yup!"

Sunstone leaned over and they both delightedly pointed to their gemstones.

" _And_ e _ven though this is just a dream, it feels great to see my full gem again!_ "

Sunstone's words acted as the transition to Steven's next question.

"Speaking of which, what are you guys doing here?"

Jade placed her hands on her lap and shrugged.

"To be honest, we don't know. This whole day has just been confusing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were your human equivalent of 'dead' for awhile." Jade started off, adding air quotes in the mix of her hand gestures.

"You were shattered?" Steven clarified.

"Yes" Jade nodded before continuing.

"Then we just suddenly...woke up! Even...though we're asleep right now...If that makes any sense."

Steven's confused expression made it clear to Jade that it, indeed, didn't make sense. Sighing, she hit her wrist against her gem then slid her palm across her face.

"Sorry but I don't have a better way of explaining this without confusing you. And Sapphire knows Agate won't tell us anything."

Steven's eyes widened. "You know Sapphire?"

Jade shook her head, loosening most of the flowers and earning a small vexed stare from Sunstone.

"No I...Well I mean yes but..."

" _It's a gem term Jade uses._ " Sunstone interjected, her focus still mostly kept on fixing her hard work.

" _Since Sapphires are all knowing, they'd be the only ones who know what Agate won't tell us._ "

Jade nodded to her "Thanks Sunny." She said before looking back to Steven.

"Anyway we're 'awake' and have kinda been wandering around trying to figure out what to do next. We were hoping to find other Crystal Gems by this time but we got tired."

Stars glimmered in Steven's eyes and excitement bubbled inside him.

"Other? Are you guys Crystal Gems too?"

Jade gave Steven a playful wink. "For life. And in our case, beyond!"

Steven jumped to his feet and started eagerly bouncing in place.

"That explains this dream! And if you're 'awake' that means then we'll be able to find you!" He explained, adding air quotes of his own.

Even Sunstone looked up as her and Jade gave Steven puzzled looks.

"Wait, what?"

"Hold on! I'm gonna wake up now and try to find you guys!"

Steven grabbed his head and started concentrating hard.

"Wait, Steven there's something we have to-" Jade started to reach out to Steven but stopped when he interrupted her.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. I promise!"

Steven started to fade away. Once more Jade made an attempt at stopping him.

"But Steven we-"

This time it was Sunstone who cut Jade off.

" _Oh! If you see any of the Crystal gems tell em' 'When the sky is grey and you're feeling low, go to the river and find your Sunny-stone'! They'll understand!_ "

* * *

Sunstone's eye was the first to open when the morning sun rays hit them. Yawning she sat their body up while rubbing her eye. As her arm reached to the sky in a stretch their body trusted forward several times. Sunstone then paused when she realized that she wasn't moving.

" _What the...?_ "

She looked down at their legs and all of yesterday's events were refreshed in her memory.

" _Oh right_ " She said lowly

She looked at her hand and saw Jade's resting on top of hers. Smiling slightly she entwined Jade's fingers with her own and held them tight. Laying back to watch the clouds go by for a moment before calling to Jade.

" _You awake Jade?_ "

Another yawn came out of their mouth and Jade's hand slipped from Sunstone's to move their hair from their face.

"Yeah, I'm up." Jade replied tiredly.

" _Should we wake Agate?_ " Was Sunstone's next question.

Jade shook their head.

"No. She looked like she was having fun and it's too early to hear her screaming."

" _Alright then._ "

The two remained quiet for a little while, watching as a hummingbird rapidly flapped it's wings while it flew around in search of food.

"So who was that human from our dream?" Jade asked to start up conversation.

Sunstone shrugged. " _I don't know. Do you think we'll ever see him again?_ "

"I doubt it. It was only a dream after all..."

Once more they were plunged into silence. As Sunstone lifted their arm to trace around clouds Jade looked to their gem. Studying each individual shard that was used in its creation.

"Hey Sunny, there's always something I wanted to ask you since we started fighting for the rebellion"

Sunstone lowered their arm and rested her hand on their chest as her eye looked to Jade's.

" _What is it?_ "

Jade bit their lip. Sunstone Just barely able to see Jade not looking back at her.

"Well...Why did you-?"

" **What are you two traitors going on about?** " Questioned Agate as her eye finally opened.

As they were sitting back up Jade slightly shook their head.

"N-Nothing...forget it. Let's keep moving."

Their eyebrow rose and both Agate and Sunstone were both looking at Jade with a mixture of concern and a desire for inquiry. But that ended with Agate rolling her eye and the three slowly getting into a stance that would prepare them to stand up

" _Alright then..._ "

" **Whatever.** "

* * *

 _"Oh! If you see any of the Crystal gems tell em' 'When the sky is grey and you're feeling low, go to the river and find your Sunny-stone'! They'll understand!"_

Steven had his "thinking face" on in its full glory as he searched through the vast ocean of bubbled gems. As he searched a majority of his brain focused to keep the memory of his dream fresh and alive. Specifically the images of the two gems he met in said dream. His focus so strong and unbreakable even when he heard the gem door opening behind him along with footsteps.

"Steven?" Pearl called.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Garnet followed.

"Oh! Hey guys! I'm just trying to find Jade and Sunstone" Steven replied. That and his wave being the only indication of his awareness to their presence.

Garnet and Pearl froze while Amethyst continued forward.

"W-who are you looking for?" Pearl asked, her sudden shakiness emphasized by her stuttering.

Finally breaking away from his search Steven turned to face the gems.

"Jade and Sunstone. Jade said that she knew you guys right? Don't you know them?"

"Well...we do but...uh..." Was what Pearl started to say before stopping to look to Garnet.

Garnet looked back at her and it was as if they were having a brief, wordless, conversation. They nodded at each other and Garnet stepped forward and knelt down to Steven's level.

"Steven...the Jade and Sunstone we know were shattered during the gem war."

Steven nodded. "I know that, they told me. Jade also said that they were 'awake'. And if they were that conscious I thought that I could..."

Pearl interrupted. "Steven I highly doubt that they were anything more than a dream."

Steven looked crushed and it pained the gems to have to see it.

"But..."

Garnet put a hand on Steven's shoulder. "I know you were excited but it was only a dream. Now common, let's get you back to bed."

Garnet stood up and ushered Steven along. Reluctantly Steven followed, taking one last look back at the bubbled gems before looking to the ground.

Drowned in defeat Steven dragged himself up the stairs and into bed. There he tucked himself in and gave the gems one last sad look.

"Okay. Night guys"

They each gave him in return a nod. Pearl and Garnet trying to smile, but unable to keep it from looking forced rather than genuine.

"Good night."

"Night dude."

"Good night Steven."

Just as Steven drifted off to sleep a sudden thought reopened his eyes. Quickly he sat back up and got their attention.

"By the way, dream Sunstone told me to tell you "When the sky is grey and you're feeling low, go to the river and find your Sunny-stone."

With that off his chest Steven laid back down and closed his eyes. His potential sleep was suddenly interrupted by Garnet stretching her arms and snatching him out of bed.

"Steven!" Garnet shouted, retracting her arms to pull him to her.

"What did you just say?"

Still in shock Steven had to take a moment before he repeated himself.

"I said 'When the sky is grey and you're feeling low, go to the river and find your-"

"Sunny-stone." Garnet finished for him.

She turned back to Pearl, whose expression looked even deeper into a state of shock.

"Garnet. Only Sunny ever said that..." She said quietly

Garnet looked back at Steven and, the next thing he knew, he was sat down at the table where Pearl placed a sheet of paper and some crayons in front of him. Looking to all three gems he saw Amethyst just as confused as he was, while Pearl and Garnet were becoming more and more visibly anxious as every second went by.

"Now Steven. We want you to draw exactly what Jade and Sunstone looked like in your dream." Pearl explained, her smile now appearing even more forced than before.

"Don't leave out a single detail." Garnet added.

Steven looked at them for another instant. He then nodded and started with grabbing the orange crayon. Pearl bit her lip as she slightly craned her neck to look over Steven's shoulder. She was trying not to let her distress show, but was as successful as her many attempts at lying. She looked to Garnet who met her gaze with a nervous frown. Pearl then looked down and grabbed onto Garnet's arm as her way of comfort.

"So am I missing something here?" Amethyst finally asked.

"You'll know in a second." Was all Garnet replied with.

Rolling her eyes Amethyst groaned and continued to watch Steven with a bored expression. Finally after over fifteen minutes Steven set down his green crayon and held his drawing up to his face to look over.

"This is pretty much what they looked liked."

He held the drawing up for them all to see, only for Pearl to snatch it out of his hands. Pearl's eyes widened and she looked to Steven while passing the picture to Garnet.

"And...you're sure that you weren't just seeing one of Rose's memories?"

"If I did then wouldn't they have called me Rose instead of Steven?"

Pearl's hand went over her mouth and she looked to Garnet again. Who had removed her shades to make sure that she was seeing what was in front of her correctly.

Sure enough on that page was a crudely drawn version of Jade and Sunstone smiling back at them.

"But what could this mean?" Pearl desperately asked.

Garnet didn't answer her, which drove Pearl to start tearing up.

"Garnet, I saw them get shattered!"

Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder, the dismal look she gave her causing Pearl to wipe away the forming tears.

"Could they really be alive?"

"I'm not sure." Garnet answered.

Just as Pearl started to break once more, Garnet spoke.

"But if Steven had that dream then that definitely means that there's a possibility."

"So...if those two gems are really out there,whoever they are, are we gonna try and find them?" Amethyst asked, arms folded with an amused smirk

Garnet now looked to all of them. When she smiled, they all smiled back at her.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do."

Their plan was set and they were all now excited to put it in motion. But there was still one thing that bothered Steven that made him put the enthusiasm to a halt.

"But who were Jade and Sunstone?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

"Jade was just like the rest of us. She was a Gem who thought that she had only one purpose in life and that she was bound to it. That was until we intervened. She was on a mission with several other gems to survey the Earth in preparation for construction. We knew of the risk that the information to Homeworld would cause so we shot down her ship. We thought that we had taken care of all who were on board, but it turned out that Jade managed to get escape. From there she wandered, trying to find a way off the planet while also evading us. Like what Peridot did, except we didn't even know she was there.

At first she paid no attention to the planet or anything on it. But as time went on she quickly realized how amazing the Earth was. From the sights there were to see to the variety of creatures that inhabited it. It wasn't before long that she started to change. No longer bound by Homeworld, a new side of her surfaced from her now limitless freedom. If you ask her she'll most likely describe it as being reborn. Soon, she started to forget about going back to Homeworld and wanted to see what else Earth had to offer.

We eventually located her by complete accident. Rose said that one day she found her sleeping alongside a tribe of humans she befriended. Rose didn't even consider capturing her as she could tell Jade had fallen in love with Earth. And after having a small talk with Jade about why the planet needed to be saved, Jade officially became a Crystal Gem.

Then came the day when a Homeworld search group was sent to look for the Gems who went missing on the ship we shot down. When Jade went with them we thought that she had only pretended to be on our side until her rescue. And we worried about all the new information that she would tell Homeworld.

But it turned out to be a good thing that she returned to Homeworld. She helped spread Rose's message and encouraged other Gems to join the rebellion. Soon enough Gems started to sneak away to see the Earth for themselves and become Crystal Gems. Which led to Sunstone joining our side."

"As you already know many gems were captured and or shattered during the war. That left many without those who they've come to see as close friends. Or...more than that. So many gems were left broken, mentally that is, by such loss. But just when gems were starting to give up...Sunstone came along and joined the cause. She too lost many of her friends during the war, but she never let that bother her too much.

" _That only means that we have to make whatever time we do have extra special_."

That's why she'd always run off with other gems to enjoy the planet we were fighting for, even when we got mad at her for it. It's hard, even to this day, to ever recall a time that she was serious outside of when we were fighting. Every other time she had a smile on her face as she revived some of the hope lost through all the fighting. She had the hands to hold when the one who once held them was gone. The shoulder to cry on for as long as you needed. The patience ears that could listen to a rant that lasted a thousand years. The smile that stood longer than any wall. And eyes that always shined with enthusiasm that told you everything would be okay.

She was a special gem who always found a reason to smile, even on the worst of days. That very smile she was able to pass on to other gems. Along with that, before each battle, she'd spread this message to as many gems as she could.

"If I don't come back, there is still a Sun in the sky that should drive you to smile."

That's how a lot of gems were able to go on after she was shattered."

* * *

" **This planet is so weird.** " Agate thought as she continued to look toward the sky.

When first spotting them Agate had tried to be subtle in her observations. As to not give her "companions" any indication that anything on this dirtball interested her. But as more and more continued to go by she eventually gave into her desires and forced their head in their direction. Jade and Sunstone, many times, attempted to question what she was doing. Only to give ultimately give up trying when each attempt was met with no indication that Agate was actually listening. So with the risk of them falling over at any moment high, they walked in silence.

The silence was inwardly appreciated as Agate strained every last bit of thought trying to figure out what exactly she was seeing. As far as she knew or, at the time of the war cared, the Earth was solely inhabited by humans. Yet every few minutes she would see these other creatures flying high above in the air. Somehow they were able to execute a motion similar to a gem's water wings despite being organic life. At first she was sure that they weren't even organic at all, but instead some miniature piloted ship with a questionable motive of flight. It wasn't until many of them made a strange honking noise, which Sunstone labeled as "cute", that made her turn away from that idea. And even then they flew in patterns that said otherwise. In an almost perfect bent formation that was sometimes broken, only to be reformed again soon after.

Then there were these creatures that preferred to fly a set distance from another. Agate had even mentally counted and, indeed, the creatures would fly the same distance apart from each other. What made it even stranger was that none of them had to perform the repetitive task of the up and down motions to stay in the air. It was all so odd, and yet at the same time fascinating.

As much as Jade appreciated Agate not using their mouth to scream, the alternative wasn't as preferred. Her eye was starting to hurt from straining to look forward. And if they actually had a heart, it would have stopped in the several times Jade felt her foot slip on the edge of the cliff they were passing. She tried on several occasions to move their head back down. Only to end up in a fierce tug of war with Agate, who refused to lose. It really made Jade wonder what exactly had completely engulfed Agate's attention. But the fear of falling off a cliff from their lack of awareness weighed more on the scale of importance to her.

"Um...Agate?" Jade asked, though half expecting no reply as before.

To her surprise Agate unexpectedly, as well as unnervingly, replied in a calm tone.

" **Yeah?** "

"...Is there any reason why you're not letting us look where we're going?"

Agate's eye went wide, and her mind worked double time to weave an excuse together.

" **I...uh...r-refuse to look at this dirtball any longer!** "

Jade seemed to buy into the lie as her eye rolled once more.

"Really Agate, that's just-"

Their mouth was forced shut, leaving the remainder of Jade's words muffled. When Jade tried to reopen their mouth Sunstone's finger indicated for them to be silent. When all was quiet their head tilted slightly to a noise all three were now able to hear more clearly. In the distance they could just barely hear a sound similar to a gem being poofed. Following that was a snide laughter along with an equally snarky yell of "Not this time!"

"What in the name of the Diamond's-"

With the focus deviated from the sky they were able to look down into the ravine and see two gems. One looked to be an Amethyst, but was strangely the size of an Ruby. The other was a Pearl dressed rather fancy for her gem's standards. Squinting they were able just barely able to see the Pearl's gem placement along with the confident smile not many of her gemstone had.

"Is that...Pearl?!" Jade asked in disbelief.

A grin, stemming mostly from Sunstone, grew on their face.

" _She's okay? That's so great!_ "

A soft chuckle started coming from them, and Jade and Sunstone wondered why their smile started to twist maliciously.

" _Agate?_ "

Their gem started to glow and Agate held her hand over it.

" **How long I've waited for this chance...** "

Jade quickly put the pieces together and her eyes gained a look of horror.

"Agate no!"

She and Sunstone grabbed Agate's wrist and forced it away before she could grab the chain of her weapon. Expectantly Agate resisted, and it took Jade and Sunstone's combined strength to keep her hand away.

" **Let go of me traitors!** " she commanded.

They still refused, and their one gem fight started forcing them into yanks and twirls. That proved near fatal when Agate's foot slipped off the edge. With nothing in reach to grab they each screamed as they fell. Just when they thought that they were gonna be sent back to square one, a piece of luck was finally sent their way. Their back hit the ground and they just missed the rock below, their feet resting on the boulder while they recovered from impact.

Amethyst jumped and her eyes widened at the sound of the fall. Looking over to the origin she spotted a pair of legs and an arm sticking out from behind a rock. Smirking, and with a snap, her whip shot out toward the rock.

Several groans came out of their mouth along with "Ow's" laced into it. Agate rubbed the side of their head while Jade tried to get proper grounding with their arm.

" _Is everyone okay?_ "

Agate opened her eye just to glare at the question. " **We share a body. I think we'd all know if one of us got hurt.** "

" _Still I like to-_ "

Suddenly the rope of the whip tightly wrapped around them, pinning Jade and Sunstone's arm to their waist.

"What the-?"

Was all Jade had the chance to say before they were snatched from behind the rock.

"Coming your way P!"

Pearl spun around and held out her spear, ready for whatever monster that was being launched toward her. Screams once more broke out and scared off the nearby birds. Said screams would have been silenced if not for Agate's foot going up at the last moment and kicking the spear out of Pearl's hand. No longer having the spear as her barrier Pearl dodged just in time to avoid collision. Their body hit the ground and slid until Amethyst's whip yanked them to a stop.

Their eyes reopened with their irises shrunken from the trauma. Driven further by the spear that plunged blade first into the ground just a few inches away from them. With her mind still attempting to get back on track Jade just said the only thing her thoughts were able to produce.

"Nice reflex."

" **Thanks.** " Agate replied, still too in shock to give any other answer.

The shadow's of Pearl and Amethyst fell over them. Agate, being the first to truly snap back into reality, was the only one to notice.

"What in the...?" Pearl started to say, but was unable to finish with how puzzled she was.

Amethyst, on the other hand, was only slightly fazed at the mutant laying in front of her.

"This is the weirdest looking one yet."

Offended, Agate sat their body up and shouted " **Hey! It's not my fault that-** "

The moment the other two eyes got a good look at the Gems, Pearl specifically for Jade and Sunstone, Agate's frown was overshadowed by a smile. With each gem taking their turn to put their two cents in on the situation.

"Pearl!"

" _It's really you!_ "

" **We'll look what we have here. The defective Pearl and...what's this? Some runt Quartz gem?** "

"Agate be nice!" Jade snapped.

" **Don't tell me what I can and can't say traitor!** " Agate snapped back.

Pearl and Amethyst were now both baffled from their backseat of the back and forth dispute. They looked at each other, Amethyst shrugged, then looked back at the arguing gems. Both noting Sunstone's eye which had yet to look away from them, and now had tears going down it. Then in the small moment between Agate's finishing statement and Jade's turn to speak Sunstone yelled out.

" _Pearl it's so great to see you again!_ "

All eyes were now on Pearl who didn't look too keen on being put in the spotlight.

"Um Pearl, you know it?" Amethyst asked.

"I...don't think so?"

They looked crushed, until Jade realized that Pearl was only skimming over their form without paying attention to detail. There was still a chance and Jade took it.

"Pearl it's me Jade! Look into my..."

Jade made an attempt to point to her eye only to remember it being tied down by the whip.

"A little help?"

Agate's eye rolled and her hand pointed to Jade's eye.

"Thanks" Jade said before holding her eye closer to Agate's finger as she looked up to Pearl.

"Pearl look into my eye and see that it's me! It's Jade!"

Pearl only gave them a nervous smile until it fell when she really stared into Jade's eye. For a moment she could almost see a Jade giving her a teasing smile for what was the last time. Pearl's face fell into shock as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Jade?"

They smiled and soon Jade's eye couldn't help but to full up with tears of it's own.

"Yes!"

Pearl got down on her knees and started to reach out to them before stopping half way.

"Jade! I...can't believe it. What happened to you?"

"We're a clustered fusion now." Jade explained, pushing their shoulder out to show off their gem.

Pearl gasped as she saw gemstone on their arm. Instantly noticing the once three gemstones forced to be one.

"W-Who else is in there?"

Sunstone, her tears once again flowing, smiled as she choked her words out.

" _When the...sky is grey and...and you're feeling low. Go to the river and find your..._ "

"Sunstone..." Pearl said along with her.

They nodded. That only widened Pearl's smile and she threw her arms around them. Since their arm was still trapped Jade and Sunstone merely rested their head on Pearl's shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you two are alright! Albeit mostly."

"Good to see you too Pearl."

" **Don't touch me you broken display case!** " Agate demanded, killing the warm hearted moment.

Pearls eyes widened and she pulled away.

"Who said that?"

" _That's Agate. She's the other one in here._ " Sunstone explained while using their shoulder to wipe away some of the tears.

" **Against my will.** " Agate added.

Jade rolled her eye. "She's...not a Crystal Gem."

Pearl placed her hand over her mouth and stood back up.

"I see..."

A thick layer of awkward was now draped over them all. The silence that accompanied it would have lasted longer if not for Agate speaking up.

" **Can you untie us now?** "

Amethyst nodded and her whip glowed before disintegrating. She and Pearl watched as the three slowly got onto their hands and knees before sliding their legs under them. Pearl could see the discomfort in their stiff and semi-coordinated movements in something as simple as getting up.

"Garnet's not gonna be happy about this..." she said quietly.

As the three were dusting themselves off Sunstone heard what Pearl said and beamed.

" _Garnet's okay too? That's great!_ "

"It'll be great to see the power couple again!" Jade added.

" **More like the disgrace of fusion.** "

Ignoring that Jade followed up with "And what about Rose? Is she still around too?"

That actually sparked interest into Agate " **Yes...where is Rose Quartz?** " She asked as she reached for their gem, only for Jade to slap her hand down.

What they got in response confused all three of them. Both Gems stared off into different directions while looks of sustained grief fell upon their faces.

"Yeah...about that..." Amethyst started, but could find no way to finish.

When Pearl looked at them Sunstone became the most worried. She knew that look far too well. The same look that other gems had given her when they lost someone close.

"You...three might want to sit down."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hide and Distractions**

Pearl was indeed right.

At some point in her explanation Jade's leg gave out and they were forced to take a seat on the couch. Through the entire thing all three had remained expressionless. Even so, the growing looks of horror in Jade's and Sunstone's eyes were the equivalent of a spear being plunged into Pearl's metaphorical heart. Still, no matter how upsetting, Pearl was completely unmerciful to their feelings. From the endless number of shattered gems, to corruption, to Rose giving up her form, they were not spared from anything.

When all was said and done none of their eyes made contact with Pearl's in favor of staring at the ground. The tears fell in small amounts, those being the ones that broke through their crumbling inscrutable exterior. Sunstone instinctively ran her hand through the shaved portion of their head, oblivious to the lack of hair running through her fingers. Jade, on the other hand, let out a weak chuckle while the grief was still being processed through her mind.

"I mean...wow...I...wow..." Jade began, but could find no words to finish her statement.

She looked back up at Pearl, and her next question was for both her and Sunstone.

"So...everyone is gone?"

This time Pearl didn't meet their gaze as she nodded.

"They were either shattered or corrupted."

" _Even Peri?_ " Sunstone asked desperately.

"Shattered."

" _Pearls?_ "

"Corrupted."

" _Moonstone?_ "

"Corrupted."

" _Sapphs?_ "

"Shattered."

" _...Tori?_ "

"...Corrupted."

Sunstone paused, the question that she most likely already knew the answer to getting caught in her throat. When she did speak her voice was so quiet that, had any other minor noise been in the room, she would not have been heard.

" _...Did...did Lite and Erin at least go together?_ "

It was Pearl choosing not to answer that final question being what finally broke Sunstone. Their head went down and Sunstone pressed her hand to her eye while any remaining restraint of her tears diminished. Jade felt the tears leak through Sunstone's fingers and attempted to offer comfort in stroking her friend's hand with her own. But the action went ignored as Sunstone continued to sob loudly. Eventually Jade too could no longer hold in her sadness and she grabbed Sunstone's hand to cry with her.

The despair was contagious, and Pearl as well couldn't stop her own tears from falling. Just like Jade, Amethyst gave comfort by pulling Pearl into a hug as while shedding a tear of her own. The only difference being Pearl falling to her knees to accept the hug and return the gesture.

" _No!...No!...No! They just...wanted to be...happy!_ " Sunstone wailed through her sniffles.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jade muttered. Her eye looking as if she saw a thousand horrors that flashed before her on an endless repeat.

"We could have saved more of them." Pearl said quietly, causing Amethyst to hug her tighter.

In the midst of all the anguish Agate rolled her eye and let out a huff that was slightly choked by Sunstone's crying.

" **Serves you traitors right. If you hadn't rebelled in the first place all your clueless 'friends' would have been-** "

Agate paused, surprised when their teeth were forced together and started shakily grinding against themselves.

" _Shut...Up Agate. You didn't even know them like we did._ "

Caught off guard Agate had no counter and instead remained silent. Astonished as well, Pearl and Amethyst broke their hug and looked to the three with widened eyes. What they saw was Sunstone lifting their head up and sporting a big smile that contrasted the still unconfined tears.

Taking a deep breath to gather herself she asked in a positive tone.

" _But hey...We're here right? And that can only mean that one day we'll be able to get our friends back, right? We can't just give up hope now._ "

Sunstone opened her eye and looked straight at Pearl. And though Pearl did see the misery still allowed to run unkempt. Overshadowing it was that signature look of hope that had driven so many other gems from the despair that plagued them now. It didn't take long for it to take effect on Pearl. Wiping her eye Pearl stood up and smiled back at them.

"There's that Sunny-shine."

Sunstone giggled and they stood back up. Her and Jade taking turns to wipe the tears away before gaining a smile that held more optimism.

" _Anyway where's Garnet?_ " Sunstone asked.

Jade chuckled at the mentioning and followed with. "Yeah, I think we can all use her humor right now."

Once more Pearl's smile fell as a realization hit her.

"Um..."

Starting to panic, Pearl looked to Amethyst who appeared to have also had the same thought. Instead of offering said needed help Amethyst looked off and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah...about that..."

Horror stuck the two once more and their smile vanished as well.

" _Don't tell me..._ "

Realizing the lack of context Pearl frantically waved her hand as if to shoo away the idea.

"No! No! Garnet is still here and well."

The two sighed in relief before Amethyst picked up where Pearl left off.

"It's just that...she might not be too happy seeing you."

Shocked, Sunstone tilted their head and asked " _Why?_ "

"Well...you are a forced fusion now..." Pearl reminded.

"Yeah...?" Jade agreed. Morphing their shock to a look of suspicion.

"Well she...feels responsible for what happened to you and the others."

They opened their mouth to respond but re-closed it before they could say anything. Choosing instead to stare at the ground while letting out a low sigh. At that point Agate found her voice again along with a response of her own.

" **Well she should be. Fusion between other gems is so disrespectful and disgusting.** "

"You are aware that you're technically a fusion too now right?" Amethyst pointed out.

Agate turned to Amethyst and pointed at them self then at her.

" **And do you think I like being like this you overcooked daft runt?!** "

That struck a sensitive nerve with Amethyst and the next thing she said came out with no thought to it.

"I may be overcooked but at least I have a full gem."

Agate, in return, showed the same amount of impulsiveness when she landed a punch straight into Amethyst's jaw.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted in worry.

"Agate!" Jade snapped.

All eyes looked to Amethyst, who was knocked back a few feet from the hit. When she fully realized that she had been struck her head went down. Smirking, her gem glowed and she pulled her whip out, chuckling darkly.

"It's on."

Agate smirked back and she reached for their gem which started glowing as well. Before any kind of fight could break out Sunstone slapped away Agate's hand while Pearl got in between them.

"STOP!"

"Both of you!" Jade added.

The two still refused to break their glaring contest, but did relax their poses away from fighting stances.

"It's official, I only like two thirds of you." Amethyst said bluntly.

" **I like none of you.** " Agate replied in the same tone.

Jade sighed and grabbed their temple.

"Shard of an Emerald's...Agate you-"

They all froze when the sound of the warp pad activating went off behind them. What followed was what only someone with a panicked mind, given half a split second, could think of.

"Hey guys!" Steven greeted in his normal cheerfulness.

"Hey." Garnet followed with a smirk of her own.

Those smiles faded when their eyes found the current scene of the room. Amethyst, as her Purple Puma persona, was standing proudly while smiling nervously along with Pearl. Who was in front of Amethyst with her arms out awkwardly wide. Hiding behind the both of them was Jade, Sunstone, and Agate. Jade used every ounce of her strength to hold Agate's struggling wrist still. Sunstone, having grabbed one of the pillows from the couch, pressed the cushion firmly against their mouth to muffle all of Agate's protests.

"What are you guys doing?" Steven asked.

"Well..."

In a gesture that looked to be Amethyst putting her hand behind her back was really her grabbing the three behind her and lifting them up.

"I was thinking that Sunstone would like wrestling. So we're trying to think of a wrestling name for her" She explained. Winking to Pearl while sidestepping toward the bathroom.

"That's...right!" Pearl said, rolling with it. "Because she...uh...had so much fun fighting...she would enjoy...wrestling just as much."

Amethyst shoved the three inside the bathroom and gave them a "Stay here" gesture with her hands. Their head nodded and Amethyst quickly grabbed a bar of soap before walking back out and shutting the door. Swallowing the fragrant cube whole as she walked back over to Pearl.

"I was thinking Suncrusher but Pearl..."

"I-I was thinking...um...Sun...Stomper..."

Steven pressed his hands over his smiling cheeks as stars appeared in his eyes. He then started to excitedly fist pump while endlessly chanting "Suncrusher".

While they were relieved that Steven bought the lie there was still Garnet to worry about. She stood there in her usual statue-like manner giving no indication of her true emotion.

Finally after adjusting her shades she smiled and replied. "I like Sun-Stomper better."

Lowering his hand Steven gave a saddened "Aw", causing Garnet to chuckle a bit.

Pearl and Amethyst let out the most relieved sighs as their worry floated away. Only for said worry to come straight back with full force when Garnet shifted the subject to another topic.

"So, how was your search?"

Pearl's eyes popped back open and her lopsided smile returned "Oh! Our...search...it was um.."

"Same as yours. Couldn't find them." Amethyst answered casually.

"And we looked...a-all over for them too."

Smiling, Steven turned to Garnet. "That's okay! We'll find them eventually. Right Garnet?"

Garnet only nodded, and the added lack of a smile was the obvious clue to Amethyst.

"You're not buying this...are you Garnet?"

"Nope." Garnet replied simply.

"Wait, buying what?" Steven asked, looking back and forth.

"Welp. We'd have to tell you at some point" Amethyst said with a shrug.

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst turned to Pearl with a serious expression "No Pearl we have to come clean."

Pearl remained in a motionless shock as Amethyst stepped forward to Garnet with her head hung low.

"Garnet...We let some gem mutants escape."

"What?" Pearl yelled

"We were so focused on this Jade and Sunstone that it got away from us. We just didn't want you to be disappointed."

Amethyst looked back to Pearl and winked. Now on the same page, Pearl's head fell as well to give the illusion of shame.

"Oh...Y-yes. We should have been more focused."

Stepping back to Pearl's side, the two gem's combined looks of remorse only became more believable.

"So yeah...we're sorry."

Garnet walked over to the two and they both flinched before relaxing when Garnet put a hand on their shoulders.

"It's okay you two. I'm excited to see them too and I get that you'd be distracted. But that still means that there's a Gem mutant that we need to take care of. So Pearl, you're with me."

Looking back up Pearl gave her best attempt at a non-nervous smile. "R-right!"

Looking over to Amethyst Garnet instructed "Amethyst, you stay here with Steven."

"Whatev." Amethyst replied, rolling her eyes.

Just as Garnet started walking back to the warp pad Pearl turned and started giving hand gestures to Amethyst. First pointing to herself, then at Garnet, then at Amethyst before pointing to her eyes then at the bathroom. She then made a back and forth motion between them, then slammed her fist into her palm.

(I'll keep Garnet busy. You watch over 'them' until we come up with a plan.)

Amethyst winked and held up an O-K with her fingers.

(Gotcha.)

They nodded to each other before Pearl joined Garnet at the warp pad.

"We'll be back" Garnet said while Pearl gave another stern nod to Amethyst.

In a flash of light they were gone. The moment they left Steven was quick to turn to Amethyst with a line of questions waiting.

"Amethyst what's going on?"

Amethyst ignored him for a moment in favor of calling over to the bathroom.

"Okay they're gone. You can come out now." She called.

The bathroom door opened and the three walked out smiling while shaking their head.

" _Pearl never did know how to lie._ "

" **Pathetic.** "

"Can't really argue with you there."

Steven gasped dramatically which is what got their attention. "Amethyst...wha-"

They turned and two of eyes lit up at the sight of him. Clumsily running over to the two they got on their knees just in front of Steven.

" _Steven!_ "

"You really weren't a dream!"

Steven took a step back and looked fearfully at the three. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Steven it's us! Jade-"

" _And Sunstone!_ "

It took Steven a minute, but when he recognized the two beaming eyes, his own gleamed with stars.

"Whaa...!" He gasped again.

"Steven this is Jade, Agate, and Sunstone all mashed up into one." Amethyst introduced.

Now that he was really looking Steven understood what Amethyst meant by that. "So you're a...cluster."

Jade giggled. "That's what I wanted to tell you before you left our dream Steven."

A child-like excitement came over Steven, shown by him walking around in a full circle.

"This is...unbelievable! I can't believe it I.." He stopped and backed away again.

"Wait. But why aren't you..."

"Completely mindless and trying to kill you? We think it's because of our gem." Jade explained, pushing out their arm to give Steven a better view of their gemstone.

Steven was surprised by the misshapen gemstone. But in comparison to the cluster gemstones he'd seen theirs was perfect.

"Woah! It almost looks like an actual Gem."

"If you call a lopsided oval a real gem." Jade said jokingly.

"You know what this means right? You're a fusion! You guys need a fusion name!" Steven declared.

" **This is not fusion.** " Agate stated only to be ignored.

" _We do don't we?_ "

Steven only needed a second to think before he blurted out. "How about...Sunagade!"

The others in the room didn't share the enthusiasm and instead stared confused at him.

"It's your names combined! It's perfect."

Thinking it over for a second Jade smile. "Sunagade...I like it!"

" _Me too!_ "

" **That's not even a gem name!** " Agate pointed out.

Jade smirked. "Well you said it yourself Agate, this isn't real fusion. So why should an abomination like us deserve a real fusion name?"

On one hand Agate knew that Jade was messing with her, but on the other she was technically being agreed with. Stumped Agate rolled her eye and replied " **Whatever.** "

"So does this mean you have all the cool fusion powers?" Steven asked, bringing back their attention.

Jade thought about this for awhile. Try to recall anything that would be a helpful example.

"That's a good question. We haven't really tried much that's fusion related."

"Well now's the perfect time to find out!" Steven proclaimed before running up the stairs and coming back with a clipboard and a pencil.

"First things first, what's your fusion weapon?"

Jade, non-literally, stepped up to explain. Using her hand to trace an outline of their weapon in the air.

"Well it's like a sickle...with a ball and chain attached to it. We'd show you but someone-Agate-has proven to not be trustworthy with a weapon."

* * *

The first, and only, reasonable place that Pearl could think to bring Garnet was the Kindergarten. With its endless amount of holed walls they could easily be here for an hour or two on a wild goose chase. Immediately after arriving Garnet's head searched in all directions, preventing her from seeing Pearl's nervously wide smile.

"Okay...so this is where you last saw it?"

"Yup! In this area right here!" Pearl replied, with a little too much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Did you see where it went?"

Panicking, Pearl looked off in a random direction and pointed. "Oh! Um...That-that way!"

Looking to where Pearl was pointing Garnet just barely saw a misshapen creature limp around a corner. A creature that, even in the absence of direct light, further gave itself away by lacking a head and left arm.

"I see it!"

"Wait really?"

Summoning her gauntlets Garnet took off the the Mutant's direction. Turning her head back briefly to call over to Pearl.

"Common Pearl!"

"R-right behind you Garnet!" Pearl yelled back as she summoned her spear and gave chase.

* * *

"Let's see if you guys are better at problem solving. Here." Steven said as he handed them a small multicolored cube.

Agate, Jade, and Sunstone took turns holding the cube as each tried to make sense of what the objective was. When it seemed as if they were completely stumped, evident by them working together to pull it apart, Steven stepped it. Taking the cube from them and fiddling with it until he got three green squares in a row.

"What you have to do is get all the colors together." He explained before handing it back.

With Sunstone holding the cube steady Agate began twisting the cube around. In seconds she had a full green side done and was working on the yellow cubes next.

" **Primitive earth technology** " she muttered to herself.

( ** _30 Minutes later_** )

"Agate give me the cube I know how to solve it!"

" **You traitors don't even know your place, now stop!** "

It was like watching children fighting over a toy. Twenty minutes into solving the cube Agate had accidentally dismantled her green side while working on the yellow. Then in her attempts to fix her mistake she had only make the cube even more mixed up. When her frustrations had started to become verbal both Jade and Sunstone offered to take over. Then when Agate had rudely refused Jade sought to take the cube by force. What Steven and Amethyst were witnessing now was Jade reaching over to try and snatch the cube away from Agate while Agate extended her arm just out of Jade's reach. Indeed it was funny at first to any outsider. But as ten minutes rolled by the fight had moved from entertaining to petty.

As that went on Sunstone joined Steven and Amethyst's approach of just watching the events unfold. She too had make a swipe for the cube, even shape shifted to lengthen their arm. But Agate seemed determined to keep the cube away so she eventually left the attempts to Jade. That was until they stood up, Sunstone noticing how much closer they got to the edge with each unaware step.

" _Uh Guys...?_ "

Jade made one final attempt at getting the cube by thrusting the left half of their body toward the right. Their body twirled and when Jade put her foot back down she felt no floor under her. Screaming they fell off the upstairs platform, a thud coming from the colored cube as it hit the wooden floor.

"You guys okay?" Amethyst called to them.

When Jade and Sunstone's laughter was heard as a response they looked over the ledge to see Sunagade pushing into the soft couch.

" _Where was this when we needed it?_ "

* * *

"Fusion strength!"

Bar none this was the easiest task they could have been given. After Steven had selected one of the large rocks that had fallen from the temple, they effortlessly lifted it up over their heads.

"Wow we are strong. No wonder you could kick that gem mutant so easily Agate." Jade said amazed.

Balancing the bolder onto her palm so that she was the sole wielder, Agate looked over to Amethyst who, as usual, wasn't really paying attention. Grinning darkly Agate aimed the rock and prepared to throw it, something that Jade was quick to catch onto.

"Agate Wait! Agate!"

Too late. If it wasn't for Steven crying "Amethyst!" then she wouldn't have reacted in time to jump out of the boulder's path. Amethyst looked back to who had thrown it. But instead of looking angry, she smiled wide.

"Rock toss! Now that's something I can get behind!" She said as she pulled out her whip and wrapped it around the boulder. Yanking it from the ground with all her strength and flinging it back at Sunagade.

"Amethyst no!" Steven yelled.

Reacting quickly Jade pushed to go left while Agate went right. The result looked similar to a jump and the three fell onto the sand. Just before the rock could crush them Sunstone rolled their body out of harm's way. Amethyst laughed, and Agate took that as a challenge as she smirked.

" **You're not as weak as I thought Runt!** "

"Why thank you!" Amethyst replied before using her whip to launch another boulder in their direction.

Instead of dodging Sunagade jumped back to their feet and let the boulder come to them. Just when it seemed that Amethyst had landed a hit the boulder exploded into millions of pebbles. Standing proudly in the curtain of smoke Sunagade flashed the sickle attached to a ball and chain in their hands.

"Fusion weapon." Steven whispered, suddenly forgetting the destruction they were causing.

"This just got interesting." Amethyst said excitedly.

The next hour was filled with laughter and the crashing sounds of rocks hitting everything in the area. It was like a game of extreme dodgeball, each side using their powers and reflexes to avoid the assault while staying close to make a quick returning attack. When the game first got started Steven tried several times to stop it, thinking that they were attempting to destroy each other. But when he saw the amount of fun they all seemed to be having he decided to sit on the sideline and quietly keep score on his clipboard. Though it wasn't necessary as neither side could actually land a hit on the other. Nevertheless fun was had all around until both sides eventually gave up. Both of their bodies were scratched up and covered in sand, which matched the wrecked beach around them. Despite that all four broke out into laughter. Sunagade's sounded a bit weird from three voices coming from one mouth, but no one cared.

"Okay...I like all of you again." Amethyst said when she was able to calm herself down.

" **I still hate you.** " Agate replied smiling.

* * *

If there was anything Garnet could be thankful about in this situation, it was that this particular cluster mutant went down easy. It being red and tan hands conjoined at the wrist that maneuvered around like a blind spider. Unable to make and intellectual movements due to the lack of a mind to control its movements.

When Garnet and Pearl had followed the mutant they spotted earlier they were lead right into a hoard that attempted to overpower them. Naturally they proved no match for Garnet and Pearl and the two easily made quick work of them. But with the hoard having died down Garnet actually took the time to look over the gem shards of the recently poofed spider mutant.

Garnet's mind wandered back to when she had first encountered the cluster mutants. She shuttered at the memory of the distorted screams of gems trying to escape their fusion prison. And their eyes that stared deep into her being while they grabbed at her.

"Garnet?" Pearl asked, approaching cautiously.

Garnet said nothing at first. She simply encased the gem shards in a bubble before sending it off.

"Common, let's keep going. There might be more out there."

With nothing to say that would make the situation any better, Pearl followed Garnet as they continued their search.

* * *

"Ta-da! A cluster theme sandwich." Amethyst said proudly as she place the dish in front of the three.

Sandwich wouldn't be the first word to come to mind when describing it. At first glance one could agree with Amethyst on classification. But looking over the dish once more revealed it to be far from an ordinary sandwich. While the bread that held the monstrosity together seemed normal, it was everything in between that made up their second guessing. From scrambled eggs to honey, with meats ranging from old fish to raw steak, to spray cheese with whip cream and peanut butter. While the smell alone could kill a person, the three were more confused on how such an amalgamation of food could even stay upright.

" **What does this have to do with fusion?** "

Amethyst just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. With that Agate reached out and attempted to knock the meal off the table, only to be stopped by Amethyst grabbing it at the last second.

" **There is no way we are touching this earth slop!** "

"Aw common Agate, eating is-" Jade started to reach toward the sandwich when suddenly their arm was yanked back.

Everyone, except the one who performed it, was completely surprised by the action.

"Sunny?"

Sunstone's hand trembled as she watched the ketchup mixed with yogurt run down the noodles. Disgusted, Sunstone forced their arm to their side where she refused to move it in spite Jade's efforts.

" _Sorry Jade...but I'm on Agate's side for this one._ "

" **Wait what?** " Agate asked, stunned.

Jade's eye looked to Sunstone's with great concern until the memory hit her.

"Oh! That's right! Sorry, Sunny doesn't like to eat."

"What?" Amethyst said, not in the slightest convinced. "But eating is fun, and delicious."

" _It's disgusting._ "

"How would you know Agate?" Amethyst questioned.

"That...wasn't Agate." Jade corrected.

Amethyst's face fell and at that point Steven, who had been standing on the other side of the room with his clipboard over his nose, spoke up.

"That's okay! No one has to like everything about Earth!"

Jade nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Remember Sunny? How it took forever to convince you to try sleeping?"

Sunstone only gave a weak nod in return.

* * *

"Alright. I think I understand now." Steven began, setting down his clipboard which was now full of notes. Folding his hands over the paper he looked to Sunagade who was seated across from him at the counter.

" _Understand what?_ "

"The problem with your fusion. That being...you aren't very compatible with each other."

Agate scoffed and rolled her eye. " **Obviously.** "

"But..." Steven continued. "When you're not fighting you guys seem to get along really well. I think that if you three communicated more and got to know each other you'd be able to make a better fusion. "

Thinking it over for a moment Jade shrugged. "Makes sense."

" **As if I care to know anything about the two of you.** "

" _Then why don't you go first Agate? Tell us about yourself._ " Sunstone offered.

" **Why would I ever tell the likes of you?** "

Smirking Jade looked to Steven and mouthed 'watch this' before actually speaking.

"Common Agate. At least tell us your role on Homeworld...Unless you never cared about it."

Agate growled at Jade's trick before sighing and closing her eye.

" **I served under Yellow Diamond and was in charge of several Kindergartens. My job was to make sure that all the underlings did their jobs correctly, and that all the rejects were...** " She smiled darkly.

" **Disposed of properly.** "

" **I served loyally for thousands of years until I heard news about the Gem War. Naturally I was one of the first to volunteer to fight in the name of the Diamonds. In between fighting I was charged with making sure that any traitorous activity was 'dealt with'. But, part way into the war, we were given instructions to start collecting the shattered remains of gems for the Cluster Experiments. And while I respected the Diamond's wishes I still wanted nothing more than to grind the traitors into dust. But at least it gave use to all those rebels.** "

Their head lowered slightly and Steven and Amethyst could see their body starting to tremble.

" **Even though I had never done anything that stepped outside my boundaries, I am still being punished the same as you rebels. To think that after being nothing but loyal since the day I was made they would just sentence me to death here.** "

" _Ow! Ow! Agate!_ " Sunstone cried.

Snapping out of her anger Agate looked and saw that she had unconsciously dug her fingers into their left arm. Quickly Agate eased up and looked away from the others.

"If it helps...The Cluster's been stopped." Steven said as an attempt to cheer Agate up.

Agate's eye widened and she looked straight at Steven. " **What?** "

"We bubbled the Cluster. It's no longer a threat to Earth." He explained.

"I knew Pearl left out something!" Amethyst commented.

Agate didn't move which started to make everyone else uncomfortable.

"Agate?"

" **SO IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING?!** " Agate screamed as she startled everyone by slamming her fist on the counter. An action that was repeated many times throughout her rant.

" **AFTER BEING DEVOTED TO MY DIAMOND SINCE THE BEGINNING OF MY EXISTENCE I'M DOOMED TO ROT HERE ON EARTH! ALL FOR A PLAN THAT FAILED ANYWAY! THIS IS BETRAYAL! THOSE UNGRATEFUL...** "

Agate stopped, freezing in place for a moment before putting their head down. Just in time as one more hit would have split the demolished counter in two. Silence fell over the room as no one was sure how to console her.

" _You okay Agate?_ " Sunstone asked.

Agate just silently shook their head. Sunstone hesitantly reached out to put her hand on top of Agate's, only for it to be slapped away seconds before they made contact. Amethyst jumped up and balanced herself on the counter while giving Sunagade a look of genuine sympathy.

"Don't think so highly of the Diamonds now huh?"

" **I...I-I...** "

Agate brought their head back up and took a deep breath to compose herself. Her eye expressing a rage filled sorrow hidden behind a neutral expression.

" **I will always be devoted to Yellow Diamond. She was the gem I was made for and as such I owe her my life.** "

Steven's jaw dropped."But...But what about what you just said with Homeworld betraying-"

" **I'm done with this conversation!** " Agate insisted. Delivering the final blow that broke the counter in two.

* * *

"And that was the time I got Pearl so mad that she was completely incoherent for five minutes."

Four out of the five of them burst into laughter as the story concluded. Amethyst held her stomach and wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter started to die down.

"Man, I gotta try that someday."

Jade giggled and shook their head slightly. "Wouldn't recommend it. Rose wasn't there so she chased me around with a sword until Tourmaline calmed her down."

Amethyst chuckled at that until she stopped when she realized something. From the moment they stepped outside their head mostly remained looking straight toward the ocean. And while their position combined with the sunny day gave forth to a stunning view of clear and sparkling waves. It wasn't something Amethyst thought would cement someone's head in one place for so long.

"Hey so why haven't you moved your head at all since we've been out here."

Jade shrugged their shoulder. "Ask Agate. She's been doing this a lot."

"Okay. Hey Agate-"

" **It's none of your business runt.** " Agate said with a plain-spoken tone

No longer smiling Amethyst rolled her eyes and mumbled "Okay, Pieces."

Agate growled at Amethyst, but stopped when Steven cleared his throat to get their attention. Looking down at him Steven too had lost his smile as he stared at the floor.

"Hey guys? I've been meaning to ask, what did you think of Rose Quartz?"

Thinking for a moment, Jade smiled at the memories of Rose that surfaced in her mind. "Well she-"

" **She was a complete idiot! Who was she to decide whether or not she wanted to serve the Diamonds? She would have never existed without them and yet she had the nerve to start a rebellion and ruin what was once an even grander authority. She is a blemished on the glorious reign of the Diamonds and if it wasn't for these two traitors holding me back then I would have already crushed her gemstone into dust.** "

Nervously Steven tightly griped the fabric of his shirt as he took a step back.

"You done?" Jade asked, giving Steven a smile that eased him out of his worry.

Agate grumbled something to herself, causing Jade to playfully roll her eye before she spoke.

"Anyway, Rose was one of the greatest Gems I ever knew. She literally had the entire Gem kind after her yet she went on so gracefully without any worry. When she found me asleep with the humans she could have easily poofed me and bubbled me away. But she saw how much I had changed and held out her hand toward me. And when I returned to Earth after going back to Homeworld she was the only one who still trusted me and welcomed me back with open arms. She was truly an amazing Gem. And I wish that I had thanked her for everything before I was shattered."

A small blush grew over Steven's face as he smiled and placed a hand over his gem.

"What about you Sunstone? I bet that you and mom got along great." He said with a small chuckle.

The happy atmosphere started to drain away when Sunstone wouldn't respond. Staring off into the ocean with Agate her hand nearly crushed the wooden rails before she finally decided to answer.

" _Actually..._ "

The door slammed open and all of them turned to see Pearl frantically looking around.

"Amethyst! Where's-"

She stopped mid-turn when she spotted Sunagade staring confused back at her.

"Hey Pearl." Jade greeted with a wave.

"There you are. The three of you have to hide!"

Pearl reached out to grab Agate's arm only to shift gears part way and grab Jade and Sunstone's. Agate expectedly resisted, but Pearl's strength combined with Jade and Sunstone's compliance equaled them following as Pearl dragged them inside.

"Wait, why?" Steven asked as he and Amethyst followed behind.

"I managed to slip away while Garnet was distracted with a Gem mutant but it won't be long before she notices that I'm gone!"

"Wait there really was a Gem mutant?" Amethyst asked.

"We don't have time!" Pearl replied, dragging Sunagade through the living room. "We have find a place to hide you three."

"But where are we gonna hide them? We can't just shove them into the bathroom every time!" Amethyst stated.

Steven stopped by the door and put his chin on his hand in deep thought. Letting out a loud "Hmm" as emphasis to his complicated thought process.

* * *

"Peridot and Lapis. Meet Jade, Sunstone, and Agate!" Steven said as he jazz-handed toward Sunagade.

Putting the biggest smile on their face Sunstone greeted them with a wave and a cheerful " _Hi!_ "

Awkward couldn't begin to describe the scene playing out at the barn. Both Peridot and Lapis stood there with different versions of severe confusion on their faces. The two gems tried to look for words to say, but they were lost in their lack of understanding.

Eventually even Sunstone's smile became more forced than genuine from the silence. Driving Steven to break the ice himself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Breaking Point**

"They're gems who were shattered during the Gem war. They need to hide out here for a bit. You guys understand right?"

Lapis and Peridot gave a brief look over Sunagade. From the three eyes that blinked out of sync, to the clashing skin colors that were a reflection of their clothing.

"Why do 'they' look like...that?" Peridot finally asked.

Slightly offended Jade answered "We're right here, first of all. Second, we're a cluster fusion."

Peridot's eyes widened and she shrieked before getting behind Lapis. Raising her arms she summoned several random objects that pointed whatever part of them was sharper at Sunagade.

"Stay back! I have metal powers!"

Feeling threatened Sunagade's body lowered in a defensive stance. Just as Agate started to reach for their gem Steven jumped in between them with his arms waving frantically above him.

"It's okay! They don't want to hurt you!"

" **I do.** "

"Two-thirds of them don't want to hurt you!" Steven corrected.

"Okay..."

Still suspicious Peridot only lowered the objects slightly as she step out from behind Lapis. In response Sunagade eased from their defensive stance and gained a bright smile.

"I'm Jade."

" _And I'm Sunstone!_ "

" **Agate.** "

All the objects completely fell to the floor and Peridot approached them with a new found interest. They all watched as Peridot circled around Sunagade, making detailed mental notes on each feature, before stopping in front of them.

"A Cluster Prototype with actual intelligence. Fascinating. Let me see your gem." She said, motioning for them to match her height.

The right side of their body was forced to comply as the left side got down on one knee. Grabbing their arm Peridot inspected their gemstone from all angles as she ran her thumbs over the surface.

"I've never seen gem shards fit so well together. And even then the Gems assigned to this project were supposed to just randomly slap them together. Whoever did this must have really gotten in trouble for wasting so much time fitting your gem."

Steven nodded to himself as he smiled in satisfaction. This had gone way better than he previously thought and expected. With that in mind he slowly started to walk backwards to the warp pad.

"So, while you guys get to know each other, I'm gonna head back to think of a plan with Amethyst. See you guys later!"

"Bye Steven." Lapis shouted as Steven ran off waving.

Peridot, having finished her examination, stepped back to Lapis's side as she spoke in a more friendly tone.

"So how's the Crystal Gem life? That is if you were Crystal Gems before you were...ya'know..." She asked. Her smile faltering a bit as she made a hand motion over their body.

Jade chuckled. "It's as fun of a ride as it's always been."

" _Yup. I regret nothing!_ " Sunstone added.

" **I will never be a Crystal Gem. My loyalty is to my Diamond.** "

The amused smile Lapis had for the last few minutes instantly fell to a dark scowl. Which went unnoticed as Peridot laughed loudly.

"Give it time."

Sunstone smirked. " _You know Peridot. You remind me of our old friend. We called her Peri and you two were the exact same height too!_ "

"Really? If she was a first era then she must have been a defect."

" _Oh she was. But she never let it get her down though. This one time Tourmaline tried to..._ "

Like all other times, Agate was quick to disengage herself from their conversation. Instead her focus shifted to Lapis, and quickly she noticed something off. It was true that the three of them were now sharing a body, so any look in their direction was mostly meant for all of them. But for some reason Agate had the feeling that the stone cold glare Lapis was holding was meant specifically for her. Looking back to moments ago she realized that Lapis only started glaring after Agate's loyalty to Homeworld was mentioned. Still, she felt the need to experiment on this theory. With her eye looking dead at the Lazuli Agate glared back, challenging her opponent to respond. Indeed Lapis responded by glaring harder and baring her teeth at Agate. Now that Agate had all her proof of hostility she interrupted the current conversation for one of her own.

" **Is there a problem?** " She asked without any genuine concern.

"I'm sorry" Lapis replied in the same faux tone.

"It's just that I can't help but be a little upset at one of the Gems who trapped me in a mirror and left me to rot on Earth."

It took Agate a full minute until of questioning stares until realization flashed in her eye.

" **That's right...You were the Lazuli that we tried to get information out of. By the Diamonds, you were completely useless.** "

Lapis's eyes widened, which only strengthened the ferocity of her glare. "Excuse me!? You trapped me in that mirror against my will!"

" **Only because you were a inept traitor! If anything you should be thanking me for giving you some use.** "

"Okay...everyone settle down-" Jade said, trying to interject but was figuratively shove back out by Lapis.

"I wasn't even a rebel!"

" **Well you should have been with how incompetent you proved to be-** "

Before anything else could be said both Jade and Sunstone put a hand over their mouth. There was a moment of awkwardness that followed as the five of them stood there in the newfound silence. Both Peridot and Jade let their eyes wander while Sunstone offered a covered smile to the still infuriated Lapis.

But through the two layers of hands Agate still got one more thing out that was clear as day in the open air.

" **I liked it better when you were just a mirror. At least then you didn't speak.** "

That was the last straw and the last word anyone was able to get out was from Peridot.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

A short while later Garnet and Pearl appeared back home on warp pad. Both walking into the main room with Garnet sending the last bubbled cluster off while Pearl scanned the room over. Not looking too much into details, instead looking for a certain forced fusion that still might be in plain sight.

"Great work."

"Garnet I'm going to be completely honest and I say that I did not expect any of that to happen." Pearl replied absentmindedly.

Garnet shrugged and adjusted her shades. "Yeah. Even with my future vision I didn't expect there to be that many either."

"You're back! So...how'd go?" Steven asked as he and Amethyst ran up to them.

"I'm pretty sure that we got all of them" Garnet replied, continuing on a conversation with Steven while Amethyst inched toward Pearl. When she was close enough Pearl bent down and they each held a hand between them to hide their barely audible whispers.

(Where are they?)

(We're hiding them at Peri's.)

(Okay good. But you know Garnet will find out eventually.)

(Yeah. Me and Steven have a plan to ease her into the idea.)

(Alight.)

Clapping her hands together Pearl got everyone's attention as she said "So! How about we-." Pearl shrieked as her eyes fell upon the still demolished counter. The only difference in its appearance being the flimsy amount of clear tape that bridged the two pieces together.

"What happened!"

"It was Suna..." Steven started to say before he realized his mistake.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all turned to Steven, two of which were giving him frantic looks from out the other's line of sight.

"...Some-ah...Some-ah crazy ah-pizza pie." He corrected, using a fake Italian accent for added effect.

Amethyst and Pearl let out pained, yet relief filled groans while Garnet smiled.

"Well. It must have-"

They all stopped dead when the sound of crashing waves surprised all of them. Looking behind them they saw Sunagade standing on the warp pad surrounded by puddles of water. They were soaking wet and currently being blinded by their hair draped and poking into their eyes. Unable to see all the mixed looks of horror and worry on everyone's face while they stepped off and walked into the room.

" _Steven, Lapis said we can come back as long as Agate promises not to talk._ " Sunstone impassively said.

"So that basically means we can never come back." Jade deadpanned.

The three rung out their hair a bit before tossing it to the side and looking at the others. The moment they made eye contact with Garnet everyone knew it was all over. Garnet's face was one of the ones that had fallen to horror, which was mirrored by Sunagade until the rage that exploded from Agate forced their expression into one of pure anger.

" **You!** " Agate snarled.

Jade refused with all her might not to move her foot. But that didn't matter as Agate simply dragged their half of the body in her mission to get close to Garnet, who started fearfully backing away.

" **You're the reason this whole stupid mess happened in the first place!** "

Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl were too stunned to move. Now forced to become an audience to a show they didn't want to watch, but were equally not brave enough to intervene in.

" **I heard about that Sapphire's prediction and how some Ruby managed to break fate. Showing that other gems can be fused together. Giving Homeworld the idea of force fusing gems like me!** "

"Agate, that's enough" Jade tried to interject, only to be ignored as Agate continued.

" **It was you! You, that accursed Rose Quartz, and your broken accessory that ruined everything!** "

" _Agate please! Calm down!_ " Sunstone tried, only to be met with the same results.

In a last ditch effort Jade swung her foot around and wrapped it around the table leg. The table only ended up getting dragged along as Agate continued her hop over to the slowly tearing up Garnet. Who, in her panicked state of mind, had fallen over and started backing away on her hands and knees. Which only made Sunagade standing over them even more threatening.

" **Do you even realize the damage you've done to your own kind?! So many gems died! Even more were corrupted!** "

"Agate!" Jade shouted, tears of her own starting form.

" **And because of you I'M STUCK LIKE THIS WITH THEM!** "

" _AGATE SHUT UP!_ "

Both Jade and Sunstone's hands grasped tightly over their mouth, reducing any other sound they could make into nothing but muffles. That was until Agate opened their mouth wide and bit down hard on Sunstone's hand. Jade reflexively smacked them in the face while Sunstone forced their arm away as they took several steps back.

That was it for Agate and any remains of her reasoning was shattered.

" **I can't take it anymore!** " She screamed.

Reaching over to their gem she pulled out the spiked ball, her third of the weapon, and held it up high. Getting some form of a grip by weaving her fingers through the chain as a make-shift handle.

" **If being shattered means finally being free of you two then so be it!** "

Jade and Sunstone's eyes widened. "Agate stop! Don't" Jade pleaded. She tried to reach up and stop Agate only to find her arm fighting her command.

Just before Agate could bring down the spiked ball she suddenly froze, the ball falling out of her hand and putting a deep dent into the floorboard. All of their eyes were wide as pain shot through their body. They looked down to the source, it being the blade of a dagger plunged deeply into their chest. Held shakily by an orange hand that, despite the blade cutting into it's fingers, held it firmly in place.

" _Agate...we need t'talk._ " Was all Sunstone had a chance to say before they were engulfed in smoke and their gem fell to the floor.

For a moment silence fell upon the room. Garnet then suddenly let out a pained cry as she grabbed her head before a light enveloped her. Her outline of her formed changed to a blue and red, wobbled, then roughly split into two. Ruby and Sapphire were thrown the ground, a stream of tears going down both their faces. They sat up and looked at each other, Sapphire moving her hair from in front of her eye to show the expression of shock she shared with Ruby.

"Ruby..." Sapphire said softly.

Ruby's tears fell more heavily before she squeezed her eyes shut and blindly took off to the warp pad.

"Ruby wait!" Sapphire called, quickly getting up herself to try and chase up after her.

Just as Ruby was about to be transported away Sapphire leaped and collided with her. They were both gone in a flash, leaving the others who were still frozen from witnessing the scene. Finally after another long moment of no one knowing what to do, Pearl stepped up. Walking over to Sunagade's gem she picked it up and was just about to bubble it when Steven stopped her.

"Pearl, wait!" He called, running in front Pearl.

"Just give them some time. Like Sunstone said they just need to talk."

Pearl looked unconvinced. But it was the pleading look on Steven's face that made her give in with a sigh and hand over the gem. Steven held the gem to his chest with cuffed hands. Looking down at it's misshapen form with a now sadden look born from this entire circumstance.

"They just need to talk it out."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Time for a Talk**

It was a long time before Ruby stopped running. She didn't know where she was going, and even if she did her vision was too blurred from her tears to have any sense of direction. So with only a journey and no destination she continued her full on sprint. As she ran Agate's words grew to a level similar to torture as they endlessly repeated in her mind.

" **Do you even realize the damage you've done to your own kind! So many gems died! Even more were corrupted!** "

Her mind was brought back to memories of her fallen friends. Each and every one of their gleaming smiles being replaced with the horrified looks of death about to overtake them. Their once joyous laughs with one another now echoed shrieks of agony that only seemed to end when she imagined their gem shards hitting the floor. Or their forms being mutated while who they once were was trapped deep in corruption.

Finally the weight of it all caused Ruby to collapse onto her hands and knees. The soft green grass turned a charred black under her fingers. But as she cried she suddenly became angry. Rage bubbled inside her and she roared out to the sky above. Slamming her fist at the ground and causing small fires to burn around her palms that dissipated before they could spread too far.

"It's not my fault!" She screamed to no one.

"I was just doing what I was assigned to do! Protect Sapphire! How was I supposed to know all of this would happen?"

With her speed Sapphire could have easily caught Ruby at any time. But she of all gems knew that it would be better if Ruby just burnt herself out. So even when Ruby finally stopped running Sapphire took her time approach her. Going even slower as Ruby's last bits of anger burned away the field. When she finally devolved into burring her head into the ground and sobbing, Sapphire walked over to Ruby and sat down next to her. Gently placing her hand on top of Ruby's as she spoke in a calm and soothing voice.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby sat up and stared at the ground. Barely acknowledging Sapphire as more tears replaced the ones that the remains of the grass had wiped away.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I just let your prediction happen." Ruby admitted.

"...We would never be together." Sapphire replied in a neutral tone.

Ruby groaned and grabbed at her face. Looking away briefly, Ruby sighed before grabbing Sapphire's hands and looking her in the eye.

"I know that Sapphy, and I do love you!"

Ruby looked down at the ground again.

"But sometimes I can't help but think that...were we really worth the lives of thousands of gems? So many of them being our friends?"

For once this wasn't a question that Sapphire could answer. Not even able to muster a response that danced around the subject, she remained silent. That only seemed to make Ruby feel worse as she continued.

"And to think that it's my fault that so many of friends are corrupted, or shattered, or in a forced fusion! Jade...Sunstone...They just wanted to be happy and now they have to suffer! Nobody, not even those Homeworld Gems deserve that! Why do I have such a happy life with the gem I love when it's my fault that others never got the same!"

Sapphire simply sat there as Ruby let go of her hand to grab her head. Watching as tall and intense flames surrounded Ruby. Outwardly showing the frustration she knew Ruby was experiencing her mind.

"Our fault." Sapphire corrected.

Ruby looked up as she felt a cold hand touch hers. One that calmed the flames around her and brought the two to an equilibrium of warmth and sorrow.

"I could have easily dodged Pearl's attack, but I didn't because my future vision said it should happen. This is as much of my fault as it is yours."

Ruby immediately tried to open her mouth and refute Sapphire's statement. But before any words could leave her Sapphire continued.

"Besides, Jade and Sunstone appear to not be too upset about their situation. So neither should we."

"Huh?" Ruby exclaimed as she looked confused at Sapphire.

"I recognized Jade and Sunstone's voices. They kept trying to stop Agate as she was yelling us. If they were truly upset about their situation then don't you think they'd be yelling along with her. Or at least not trying to hold Agate back?"

Ruby looked down again. "I guess."

In an attempt to cheer Ruby up Sapphire gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"What happened is in the past and we can no longer change that. But at the very least we now have two of our friends back. And in a way, they do get to have the happy lives that they fought for."

Ruby still didn't look convinced.

"When you're ready, we should talk to them. And if they're okay with being a forced fusion...then we should be to. What matters now is that they're happy."

Ruby looked away, then smiled, then chuckled a bit as the two leaned on each other.

"You're right. You're always right."

* * *

It was completely silent in the void inside their gem. Having gotten over the initial shock of what happened, and taking a moment to collect themselves, none of them had anything to immediately say to one another.

Naturally, Jade and Sunstone stood together while Agate was several feet away with her back to them. Unable to fold her arms, Sunstone resorted to wrap the limp she did have around herself. Jade, in a similar dilemma, instead put a hand on her hip. Their stance similar to two parents about to scold their child.

"Agate listen."

" **No, you listen!** " Agate barked, singling Jade out as she finally turned to them.

" **I will never apologize to that abomination! I will never disgrace gem kind with this fusion again! And I will never forgive Rose Quartz for causing all of this!** "

Unexpectedly Jade looked at Agate not with anger, but as a concerned friend would.

"Is...that what this is about?"

Agate nodded fiercely before turning away and looking at her twitching hand. " **If she had just let the colonization of this dirtball happen then we would have never gotten stuck like this.** "

The next part she said quietly while lowering her head in respect.

" **And Pink Diamond would still be here.** "

Agate raised her head back up and her voice returned to it's loud volume.

" **That's why I will always despise you two traitors. And why I will never forgive anyone!** " She screamed, with her voice echoing through the void.

Agate glared at the two, daring them to try and come up with a counter. Shocked by the outburst, Jade and Sunstone just blinked at her. But just as she started to turn away from them again...

" _I did though._ "

Slowly Agate turned to Sunstone. " **What?** "

" _Pink Diamond was My Diamond...But I was willing to put that behind me._ " Sunstone explained, fear slowly growing in her voice.

Sunstone started to regret opening her mouth as Agate approached her. She tried to back up, but the more she did the more Agate seemed to get closer to scream in her face.

" **That's the worst of it! How could you forgive and fight along side the one who shattered your diamond!** "

" _Well I-_ "

" **I may hate Jade but you're the worst of the two!** "

" _Agate I..._ "

" **You can't even pay respect for the gem that was your only reason for existing by fighting to avenge her! Instead you wanna be some rebel, who thinks she can be above the one's who allowed you to exist! You are-"**

"SHUT! UP!"

Agate's eye widened before her glare returned and she turned to Jade, ready to unleash a long awaited rant directed at her. But before that could happen Jade had already started screaming back at her.

"Shut up Agate! She rebelled because of me!"

Agate paused, giving Sunstone the chance to maneuver around her to get to Jade.

" _Jade no! You don't have to-_ "

"You sided with Rose Quartz because I did and you know it Sunstone!" Jade yelled, pointing to Sunstone with an accusing finger.

" _Jade..._ " Was the only reply Sunstone could think of before her friend continued.

Jade went around in circles as she grabbed the light that represented her hair.

"I was so excited about all of us being free to be whoever we wanted that I didn't think about what would happened until it was too late. It's my fault that so many of our friends died, including you!"

Jade turned to Sunstone. A look of sadness and self-hatred in her eyes that Sunstone had seen before, but never to this magnitude.

"If it wasn't for me this would have never happened to you. I'm...I'm sorry..."

Sunstone stared for a long moment before surprising Jade by pulling her into a tight hug.

" _But if it never happened then I wouldn't be here with you now._ "

Sunstone pulled away from Jade, who had yet to leave her shocked state.

" _It takes the three of us to make our gem. If one of us were gone then we'd just end up like all the other gem experiments. So... I'm happy to be here. Especially with you Jade._ "

Sunstone offered Jade a smile that didn't change her friend's mood in the slightest.

" _And Jade, you didn't force me or anything to rebel against Homeworld._ "

Those words made Jade glare hard at Sunstone. "Then why did you join the Crystal Gems?"

Her smile fell, and Sunstone turned away from Jade before sighing heavily.

" _During the Gem War and after Pink Diamond was shattered I was reassigned to Yellow Diamond. But the thing is that you can't just reassign a gem and expect everything to go right. I was made for Pink diamond and when she was gone I...I felt that I no longer had a purpose. A reason to exist! And what made it worse was that all of you were gone too! Pearls, Peri, Moonstone, Scheelite, Erinite, Tourmaline, even you were gone Jade! I was starting to believe that you were never coming back after your ship was destroyed and the moment you do you leave again?! For some dirtball floating out in the middle of space?! I just...I just...I just felt so alone._ "

A new form of guilt fell over Jade. "Sunny..."

Sunstone continued. " _And then came that day. Oh that day! The rebels proved to be harder to taken down the Homeworld thought so anyone who could summon a weapon had to get out there. Which lead to the day when I too had to fight in the war. You remember it too right Jade?_ "

Jade looked down and nodded. She let out a small chuckle as the old memory was brought back to her.

"I had known we were on opposite teams for awhile now. I respected your choice, but I still dreaded the day if and when I saw you out there. Then in that battle I got distracted and a Jasper almost had me. The next thing I knew that Jasper was shattered and you were standing over me. You looked just as shocked as I did. Then a Homeworld Gem shouted over to you "What do you think you're doing". And I cried tears of pure joy when I heard your response."

" _I'm a Crystal Gem._ "

Jade looked to her friend and nodded with a small smile. Sunstone reflected that smile, giving it more of a loving feel, as she put a hand on Jade's shoulder.

" _Do you know why I did that Jade?_ "

"Not anymore I do."

" _I did it because in that moment, I knew what my new purpose was. If I couldn't fight to protect My Diamond then I'd fight protect everyone that I still cared about. Yellow Diamond wasn't MY diamond. But my friends were still my friends and I was not about to lose them too._ "

Jade nodded in understanding before giving Sunstone a puzzled looked when she backed away and started laughing.

" _And you know what? I don't even like Rose Quartz!_ "

"Wh **at?** " Both Agate and Jade said as they stared at Sunstone with looks of disbelief.

" _I hate her!_ " Sunstone repeated in an almost disturbingly upbeat tone.

" _One of the reasons I started running off was because I was avoiding her! Our friends coming to me with their problems came after the fact. Sure, she was a great leader, but there were so many things about Rose's ways that I didn't and still don't agree with. But I never said anything because I saw how happy she made you Jade. When you came back with the rescue squad you were the happiest I had ever seen you. Even our friends seemed like completely different Gems when I saw them again on Earth. So I said 'what the heck', maybe this world is worth something. You guys were happy, so who was I to say otherwise?_ "

Sunstone looked sternly at her friend as she once again put her hand on Jade's shoulder.

" _That's why I joined the rebellion Jade. I'm sorry for ever letting you feel that way. Just know that joining the rebellion was my choice. You didn't force me, you just opened my eyes. This is the path I had chosen and I have yet to look back._ "

Jade nodded again before sharing another tight hug with Sunstone. When they broke away Sunstone turned to Agate.

" _And I'm sorry for lying to you Agate._ "

Agate, who had actually been paying full attention to this conversation, could only say " **Huh?** " as she didn't expect to be included.

" _My positivity isn't just to balance out how negative you've been this entire time. I've been so positive because...this is honestly the best situation we could be in given the circumstances._ "

Agate gave Sunstone a funny look, and Sunstone shrugged." _I mean...we're all still sane. We're not just mindlessly roaming around trying to find the missing pieces of ourselves. Or attaching others in an attempt to forcibly get those pieces. We don't need to do that because we complete each other. My legs, you guys have it. Agate's arm, we have it. Despite being shattered we come together and create a full gem._ "

Sunstone placed her hand on her stomach. Looking visibly pained as she refused to look at what her hand told her were her gem shards. But through her distress a small smile found its way onto her face.

" _And sure, given the option I'd give almost anything to have my full gem back. But I'm still grateful that I'm still me. And that I have this second chance to...to live again. Right?_ "

Jade nodded. "I agree."

" **I give up.** "

The two turned to Agate, who sighed as she rubbed her face before looking back at them.

" **I have to admit, I wouldn't know what to do ether if it were My Diamond that had been shattered. But you Sunstone...you still knew where your loyalty lied and, to some degree I...I respect that.** "

Sunstone nodded while Jade looked jokingly taken aback.

"Agate respecting one of us? And here I thought that I'd sooner see Yellow Diamond fusing with her Pearl."

Agate smirked and shook her head. " **You let your mouth run far more then you should Jade...You're a very confident Gem.** "

"Same can be said about you Agate. I haven't had this much fun going back and forth with someone since I used to deliberately try and make Pearl mad."

Laughter was shared among them. As it calmed down Agate could only bring herself to shake her head again.

" **It's funny. Despite how much I wanna say otherwise, the three of us aren't so different.** "

" _I guess that's why our shards fit so well together._ "

Jade went over to Sunstone and the two put their hands together. Once more leaving a space in between for a third hand. Smiling, they turned to Agate and gestured for her to fill the space.

"So what do you say Agate? Can we disgrace Gem kind with our fusion again?"

Agate smirked at the two before rolling her eyes and lifting up her hand.

" **Whatever.** "

* * *

Laying on his belly, Steven swung his legs in the air as he waited on the couch. In front of his was Sunagade's gem, having been carefully positioned upright on a pillow. Near him Pearl and Amethyst had gone from arguing about the destroyed counter, to make their best attempts at putting it back together. Steven paid no attention to that though as he continued to stare at the cluster gemstone. Fantasizing every scenario he could think of in his head, most being bad, and wondering just what was going on in there.

He was about to get his answer as the gem suddenly twitched and rose up over his head. A light burst from it, and at first Steven looked worried at the monstrous pear shaped form it started to take on. The form then grabbed at its head and it let out several different grunts of concentration. It's form then started to forcibly shape itself to look like a normal gem. Hair and clothing sprouted from the light before it faded and Sunagade fell to the ground. They sat up and, with their eyes shut tight, Agate rubbed the side of their head which had broken most of the fall.

"Okay, so we got formation down. Just gotta work on sticking the landing." Jade noted.

"Sunagade! You're back!"

Looking over their body Steven took notice of the immediate small differences in their form. Their highlights seemed to slightly blend together more with the mostly tangerine hair. And the long jumble of colored hair on the back of their head was now tied in a braid that rested on their shoulder. Topping it off was the yellow fabric that had made an X around their chest, was now instead a sash. With a split near the shoulder that left half of it to replace the loose sleeve on their right arm.

" _Hey Steven._ " Sunstone greeted with a small wave.

When the pain finally went away they stood up. An action that looked more fluid and instinctive rather than stiff and calculated.

"So...did you guys talk it-" Steven stopped when Agate put up her hand.

They opened their eyes and Steven singled out Agate, as her eye was the one that had a different feel to it. What was once a hateful stare that looked ready to burn a hole into him. Was now a relaxed indifference that no longer conducted a sense of hostility.

" **Where is she?** "


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Heart to Heart**

Hours later, several yards away from the house, Garnet sat on the beach with her legs folded. For untold amounts of time she looked down her hands which rested on her legs. More specifically, she stared at her gemstones, that of which shimmered under the last lights of the sun. Both were full...undamaged...together only by fusion, true fusion.

"You know we'll have to talk to them eventually." Garnet said to herself, with a higher and softer pitch than how she usually spoke.

Her voice then switched to a more gruff and low tone. "I know...I just...it's just that-"

" **Is this where you were the entire time!?** " A voice angrily yelled from behind her.

Garnet froze for a moment before slowly turning to face Sunagade. The entire left half of their body was limp and being dragged by the right, which had found a way of moving by hopping on one foot. Agate would carefully hop a few inches, stop to regain her balance, then continue hopping another few inches.

" **We searched...half of this dirtball...trying to find you...only for you...to be here...this entire time!** "

Momentarily forgetting her current burden, Agate threw her hand up as emphasis to her anger. When their body started to tip over her reflex kicked in, but it was a reflex that only applied to her full body. Garnet visibly flinched as Sunagade crashed into the sand. Continuing to watch as Agate made several, useless attempts at picking their body back up. Before she eventually laid back down on the sand as she looked to Garnet.

" **A little help?** "

Garnet stood up and quickly helped Agate back onto her foot. Acting as a crutch as the two made their way back over to where Garnet had been sitting.

"What happened?"

" **Nothing. Since it took forever to find you, Jade and Sunstone fell asleep. And I don't have any control over their half of this body.** "

"Their half of this fusion." Garnet corrected.

After briefly glaring at Garnet, Agate let out an annoyed sigh. " **So you're calling it that too now?** "

"That's what it is isn't it?"

Agate snorted and rolled her eye. " **Hardly.** "

With a bit of assistance the two sat down next to each other in the sand. From there they sat in silence. Agate's attention immediately engrossed by the sunset, her eye a sponge that soaked in every single detail. Garnet, on the other hand, had her muteness stemming from the amount of unease that was continuing to grow inside her. Not helped by the short glances she'd make to Sunagade's gemstone. That alone made Garnet start to tremble, as she imagined the screams of her friends as they reached out to her from within their prison. Garnet looked down at her palms and noticed that a glow had started to overshadow her wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together.

Forcing her eyes away from the cluster gemstone, she only now noticed Agate's "what's your problem?" face directed at her. Garnet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she exhaled her tremors ceased and the glow faded from her body.

"Agate...Are you happy the way you are?" She finally asked.

" **What kind of question is that? Of course not! This is the worst thing to ever happen to me!** "

Garnet started to quiver again. But she just as quickly stopped at Agate's next word.

" **But...** "

Agate looked to their gemstone, wiggling their body a bit to let the shards glitter in the sunset.

" **I guess I'm happy to still be me and not one of the other mindless atrocities that I've seen.** "

" **And I know I may have... _I have_... been rude and unbearable this whole journey. But I have to admit...I'm glad I'm not alone on this. Even though they annoy me to no end, I'd probably would have already lost my mind without Jade or Sunstone here with me**."

Agate placed her hand on their gemstone, feeling the shift from a smooth Sunstone to the partial, triangular cut of a Jade.

" **Having Sunstone is...** **reassuring** **, knowing that there's** **at least** **some logic in your traitorous heads. And as a Gem who could always just shatter anyone who talked back to me, Jade is a...challenge. An annoying challenge, that really needs to learn to watch her mouth. But a challenge that proves to be entertaining now and then.** "

"Those two are really something." Garnet commented with a small smile

That smile faded when Agate looked at her. It wasn't an angry glare, more of a calculated stare one that was ready to study, and if be judge, however Garnet responded to Agate's words.

" **Now let me ask you something. Why did you rebel against Homeworld?** "

Before Garnet said anything Agate raised her hand." **And before you tell me the idiotic reason of "to be fused", that's not what I'm asking. I want to know why, in the moment where Sapphire ran off with that Ruby, she gave up everything. Her status, her high place with her Diamond, all of it she just threw away just to be a traitorous rebel.** "

Garnet did not reply at first. She fully absorbed the question and analyzed it, now discluding the obvious answer Agate had pointed out. Looking off, Garnet recalled that very day Agate had described. And from Sapphire's emotions deeply embedded to every second of that memory, she found her answer.

"She felt betrayed"

In her peripheral vision Garnet saw Agate's eye widen slightly in interest.

"That Ruby that was assigned to Sapphire was only doing her job of protecting her. It wasn't fair that Ruby had saved Sapphire, albeit through fusion, only to be punished for doing so."

Garnet lowered her head. Partly in respect to the fallen, partly out of shame.

"But in the end...I guess Ruby and Sapphire did get punished...Seeing what their fusion has lead to."

Agate bit part of their lip, as for the first time she felt pity directed at Garnet. Forcing her eye away from Garnet, Agate scrunched up their face before sighing.

" **Listen um...Garnet, it's not...completely your fault.** "

Garnet looked to Agate, who still refused to meet her glance.

" **I mean yes, your fusing was a disgusting display that should have never happened in the first place. But it was Homeworld's asinine idea to force gems into an ever more disgrace of a fusion then what you make.** "

Garnet smiled at the attempt of consolation. "I wouldn't call it a complete disgrace."

Agate gave Garnet a confused, yet still angered look. " **What?** "

"You three seem to be stable. " Garnet continued

She grabbed Jade and Sunstone's arm by the elbow and gave it a light, limp, swing. "And with a fusion this good."

Annoyed, Agate grabbed the limp arm and yanked it back. " **Please. We have a staggered** **coordination** **, our weapons our useless unless we combine them, and we might as well be a pathetic human with how much this form gets tired.** "

Garnet's smile didn't change. "Even though you don't see it that way, you made it what fusion truly is. And I'm proud of you."

Agate glared at Garnet, then she chuckled. " **I was once one of the highest ranked gems on Homeworld, and now I'm taking a compliment from a lowlife traitor.** "

Bending her leg Agate set her hand on her knee before resting her chin on top.

" **How the mighty have fallen.** " She said flatly.

"Welcome to Earth." Garnet replied with a one arm shrug.

Agate rolled her eye. Then for the next few minutes the two watched the sun set over the ocean. And just like the many other times before, Agate was completely drawn in by it's beauty. The radiant pastels of blue, orange, yellow, and red over glistening ocean. The endless waves within the waters making the reflected lights sparkle. A dazzling contrast to the view from earlier in the day.

" **Hey?** "

"Hm?"

" **Does it...look _this_ amazing every time?** "

"You mean the view?"

Agate nodded, prompting Garnet to continue. "Yeah. Believe me, it never stops being so great. Just one of the thing you gotta love about the earth."

Agate opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She then started to chuckle, which quickly turned into full on, head thrown back, laughter. Garnet gave a puzzled look to Agate, especially as she stopped laughing and sighed. Returning to her previous position, now with a content smile as she stared out into the unbounded sea.

" **As much as I hate to admit it...this world is beautiful. I can see why Rose Quartz wanted to protect it so much.** "

"So, are you a Home-girl or a Crystal Gem now?"

Agate playfully rolled her eye. " **I've been thinking about that...and I have** **decided...** "

Straightening out Jade and Sunstone's arm, Agate placed it behind them for support so that she could raise her fist to the sky.

" **That I am a Crystal Gem in the name of spite.** "

Agate placed her arm in the same manner as Jade and Sunstone's as reinforcement to her balance. Never taking her eye off the darkening sky.

" **If Homeworld wants to turn it's back on me...then I'll do the same. As far as I'm concerned, the diamonds can all go fuse with dirt clods.** "

Agate then shot glare to Garnet. " **Don't ever tell Jade or Sunstone I said _any_ of those things.** "

Briefly, Sunstone's eye opened and winked at Garnet before closing again.

Garnet tired to smother a laugh. "Okay."

" **Good.** " Agate said before yawning loudly.

"Getting tired?" Garnet asked, her tone teasing.

" **Sadly.** "Agate replied, her eye starting to close.

Garnet stood up. "Here. Let's get you back to the house."

Agate could barley object as Garnet picked their body up, bridal style, and started walking back to the house. Once Agate had fallen into a deep sleep Garnet heard another voice from Sunagade.

" _Garnet?_ "

"Yes Sunstone?"

" _I'm glad that you're not upset._ "

Garnet smiled down at her. "I'm just happy you guys are here."

" _Even Agate?_ " Sunstone asked jokingly.

"Even her too."

Sunstone giggled, then frowned as she looked to their legs. Her eye squinted as she focused on them, trying get any kind of movement. When the legs remained unresponsive to her commands she sighed and looked to their gemstone.

" _Things are gonna be harder for us, aren't they?_ "

"I'm afraid so." Garnet replied bluntly. "Fusion like is very difficult in the beginning. It'll take a long time and cooperation from the three of you if you wanna make any progress."

Tears started to form in Sunstone's eye.

"But we'll be here to help you every step of the way."

Her eye widening, Sunstone looked up at Garnet, who once again smiled at her. Sunstone grinned in return before snuggling their head into her friend.

" _Thanks Garnet. I missed you guys so much._ "

"And we missed you too."

Garnet pushed open the door to the beach house where Steven was waiting. He held a nervous look, but quickly smiled at Garnet and Sunagade's joyous faces. Beaming, Steven ran off, likely off to find Pearl and Amethyst, who they just noticed wasn't present. While he did that Garnet set Sunagade down on the couch, taking a discarded blanket and draping it over them.

"Now get some rest." Garnet instructed as she walked away.

Sunstone waved. " _Kay. Night Garnet._ "

"Goodnight."

The familiar sound of the warped went off, implying that Garnet had used it to leave. After peaking over to confirm Garnet's exit Sunstone laid their body back down and smirked.

" _I know you're awake Jade._ "

After a hesitant moment, Jade's eye opened and she rested her hand on their forehead. "I am." She said with a snicker.

" _You heard what Agate said?_ "

"Yup."

" _So what do you think? Can we make this work?_ "

Jade shrugged their shoulder. "Well you and me get along just fine."

She paused, giving them a moment to listen to the soft snores from Agate.

"And if Agate can actually stand the both of us then..."

She briefly glanced at their gemstone as she let out a yawn. "Then this just might work out."

With the assurance of the future, Jade and Sunstone joined their hands together as they drifted to sleep. Just before sleep fully took her, Sunstone loosely weaved Agate's fingers in with her and Jade's. And as their body relaxed with their minds in the dream world, Agate's hand slowly closed the gap between her fingers and theirs.


	11. Bonus Chapter 1

**Bonus Chapter: Agate**

It was different. It was always different. Each night, Sunagade would take at least a few minutes out of their time to watch the sun set. And in each time Agate always noticed the little details that made each sunset special in their own way. This one in particular, incorporated purples of varying colors into its spectacle. Which differed from yesterday night, which had only used the standard yellow and oranges. And the night before that, which seemed to put a greater emphasis on red than normally. There was probably more that set this night apart from the others. But in this rare occasion, she wasn't actually focusing on the sunset. Instead the wind had grabbed her attention. It was warm, yet moist, and seemed to stroke her cheek while making their hair flow like a flag in it's breeze. Agate was so taken in by the breeze that she almost missed Lapis's voice that called out to everyone but her.

"Jade? Sunstone? What are you doing here?"

Agate let that question sit in the open air before she responded.

" **Do you really think that not acknowledging my presence somehow offends me?** "

Lapis's welcoming smirk fell along with her eyebrows as they formed her glare. "I was talking to-"

" **They are asleep, first of all. Second, you should be happy that I didn't let you look like an idiot talking to yourself.** " Agate replied, slopping turning their body to reveal the two closed eyes that proved her point.

"Why are you here?" Lapis finally asked, folding her arms.

Rolling her eye Agate turned back around before replying. " **We were talking to Peridot when Jade and Sunstone fell asleep. I'd wake them, but I have a nice view and I don't want to be rude.** "

"That's hard to believe." Lapis mocked before turning to head back inside.

" **I'm not going to apologize.** "

Lapis stopped and turned back around. "What?"

" **I didn't place you into that mirror and I was shattered long before you were left behind. So if you want me to apologize for what happened to you, it's not happening.** "

Lapis's fists clenched up slightly as she growled. "You could have at least tried to let me out before then."

" **And you could have at least tried to not end up in the middle of a war.** " Agate replied calmly, with a slight hint of smugness in her tone.

Nearing the end of her temper, Lapis snorted and said. "I thought I said that you could come back if you didn't talk."

Agate sharply looked up, her eye twitching before she turned back to Lapis. " **You know what Lapis? I don't deserve all the hatred you've continued to throw at me.** "

Out of all the things Lapis expected Agate to say, this one had never even crossed her mind. Still, she was quick to stand her ground and throw out a defense.

"What? You-"

" **Let you be trapped in a mirror for thousands of years! I know! And, as you can tell, this Earth thing called "Karma" has already "Bitten me on the butt" for it.** " Agate interrupted, pointing to the the clustered gemstone on their shoulder.

" **But if it satisfies whatever grudge you managed to maintain for all these years then I'll admit right here and now. I am a terrible gem. I've done terrible things, said terrible things, and have all around been the most intolerable gem the Crystal Gems have ever had to deal with.** "

Now Lapis was at a loss for words. This, definitely wasn't what she expected out of this.

" **But you know what Lapis? Despite all of that, you are the last gem I deserve hate from. And you wanna know why?** "

Agate leaned forward, which didn't actually mean much with the two being at a distance from each other.

" **We're actually not so different.** "

Lapis's eyes widened. A newfound hatred boiling within her that she started to show with her raising her hand. The sound of rushing water only further hinting at what she planned to do.

" **Put your hand down...and listen.** " Agate ordered.

Deciding to humor Agate, Lapis obliged and folded her arms. With the threat of being interrupted vanquished, Agate turned back to face the sunset as she started to explain.

" **Let's look at both of our situations. You got trapped in a mirror for several thousand years. I was shattered for around the same amount of time. When I finally wake up I find out that I'm trapped in an unwanted and barley compatible fusion. Which matches up with a very interesting story Steven told us about Malachite.** "

Agate smirked when she heard a small gasp that Lapis had tried to suppress.

" **So yeah. We're both Homeworld gems who were betrayed by Homeworld and now spend the rest of our days here.** "

"But you still-"

" **But you know what the difference between us is Lazuli?** **You are free and I'm not.** "

This time Lapis looked genuinely confused. "What?"

To begin her explanation, Agate once again pointed to their gemstone. " **Look at me. I am trapped in a forced fusion...probably until the day I stop existing. While you? You're out of the mirror, and Jasper is bubbled. You are your own gem now. I am one third of a gem.** "

Agate paused in expectant of some kind of comment from Lapis. When none came she continued, though in her more signature ranting style.

" **I can't walk on my own anymore. My weapon is next to useless unless combined with Jade and Sunstone's. And any of my decisions have to go to a vote that will almost always be vetoed. "Sorry Agate, two out of three". And guess what? There no Alexandrite in existence that can separate us without destroying us in the process.** "

For the last time, Agate turned to Lapis. " **So go ahead, squander your freedom by focusing on hating me. I'll just be here forever bound to happy-go-lucky and smart-butt mcgee trying to make the best of things.** "

With that, Agate turned back and stared off at the remaining moments of the sunset. Leaving a stunned Lapis to continue stare at the form that was once three separate beings. Lapis opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Hugging herself, her eyes looked down as several emotions cycled through her mind.

Hatred

Anger

Offence

Resentment

Justification

Pity

...

Empathy

...

Lapis walked over Sunagade and sat down, looking forward as the sun had finally set. The moon, along with a galaxies worth of stars illuminated the night sky. There now was many hours ahead until the sun would return.

"You...wanna talk about...stuff?"

Agate briefly glanced at Lapis before smiling and letting out a small chuckle.

" **Sure.** "


	12. Bonus Chapter 2

**Bonus Chapter: Sunstone**

Sunstone let out an, admittedly exaggerated, sigh as she pressed her back against the tree. Running her hand through her hair, before grabbing her face and sliding down the trunk, she let out several muffled screams. It was then that the tears started to flow. Tears of a gem who didn't regret her life choices, but was having a hard time dealing with its consequences. Consequences that wouldn't have spawned if it weren't for one particular gem.

" _Rose..._ " She growled.

Before she could dwell any further on that though, Sunstone paused when she realized that she wasn't the only occupant of this particular oak. Hushing herself, she listened to what she made out as light sniffling. Curious, she crawled around the tree until she spotted another gem limply standing near the stream.

" _Moons?_ " She whispered to herself upon recognizing the Moonstone.

Said gem had tears flowing heavily as she reached up to her gem located on her cheek. Her gem glowed, and she pulled out a light blue sabre. Grabbing it with both her hands, she shakily held it out parallel to her gem. Slowly, she brought the weapon in and tapped her gemstone before fully extending her arms. Her hands tightened on the handle and she bit her lip.

The gem yelped as the sabre was knocked out of her hands and into the stream alongside a orange tinted dagger.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Sunstone screamed, nearly tripping as she ran over to the gem.

The gem looked in Sunstone's direction as she collapsed onto her knees. Sunstone followed Moonstone to the ground and grabbed her shoulders.

" _Why would you even attempt that?!_ " Sunstone asked frantically, visibly forcing herself not to shake her fellow gem.

"My Pearl..." The gem said listlessly as she blankly stared off in the distance.

Seeming to forget Sunstone's presence, Moonstone made an attempt at reaching for her gem. Sunstone slapped her hand over the gem's cheek and pulled her in close. Her vision began to blur with tears as Moonstone began sobbing loudly. Thinking only to gently rub the gem's head while fear paralyzed the rest of her body.

* * *

In the still air of the calm, sunny day, eager footsteps raced up the stairs to the beach house. The owner of the restless feet held a beaming smile as she clutched an old library book in her hands. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, and noticing that the door had suspiciously been left open, her excitement failed to let her realize that she had forgotten to knock as she grabbed the handle.

"Steven!" Connie called as she slammed the door open.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room, only to find a seemingly empty house.

" _Sorry, they left in a hurry a while ago._ "

Connie's eyes darted to the couch where the figure of Sunagade sat up and smiled at her. The two out of three eyes closed, and the relaxed posture giving away that they were sleeping.

"Oh, Sunagade!"

" _Just the 'Sun' right now. The 'Agade' is still asleep._ " Sunstone said with an added yawn.

"Oh!" Connie said, her disappointment obvious by her tone, and disappearance of her smile as she moved to leave "I'll just come back later then."

" _Did you need something?_ "

Connie turned back around and held the book in both hands.

"Well...I wanted to get help with an essay for school. We have to choose an urban legend and write our own interpretation of it. And, with how old the gems are, I wanted to ask them about some of the legends to get some inspiration."

" _Well I haven't been...as alert as Pearl or Garnet, but maybe I can still help._ " Sunstone offered.

Connie beamed. "Okay!"

With a bit of effort, Sunstone maneuvered their body into a sitting position so that Connie could sit next to her. Connie set the book down on the table and opened it to the already bookmarked pages. And while she dug through her backpack for a notepad and paper, Sunstone had already started looking at the page she turned to. One side had what looked to be a poem, while the other was of a sketched picture of a feminine-like figure on a cliff screaming out to the ocean. It could be assumed that she was of average height. Wearing short, flowy, clothing with long hair that was as unbound as the wind. With the shading in the drawing only making it seem more dramatic.

"Here's the one I was thinking about doing. _The Legend of the Screaming Maiden_." Connie explained, trying to add in a haunting tone to her voice.

A tone that Sunstone didn't pick up on as she leaned in to study the picture. " _Screaming maiden?_ "

"It goes like this." Connie began.

" _On nights cold, devoid of happiness or devotion_  
 _One may see the screaming maiden on a cliff by the ocean_

 _She stands tall, yet with a voice so sad and wavering_  
 _"What caused her such grief?" Such a question is beckoning_

 _But as soon as she started she would stop and retreat_  
 _Back to the shadows, like a warrior calling defeat_

 _To this day no one knows why the screaming maiden yells_  
 _What story does each piercing cry have to tell?_

 _All that is known is that if you are by a cliff on a stormy night_  
 _Open your ear, and you may hear the screaming maiden's plight_ "

" _Wow._ " Sunstone said, her eye wide.

Connie's eyes, on the other hand, were shining with stars as she pulled out several printed articles she had stashed in the back of the book.

"I know right, so mysterious! And there are many interpretations for why she's screaming. Some say that she is a widow whose husband died at sea. Others say she is a goddess cast out of heaven, and thus screams for her misfortune. Or that-"

" _She's a pseudo therapist that couldn't take the weight of everyone's pain._ "

Connie paused and gave Sunstone a concerned look.

"What?"

Sunstone sighed. " _That 'Screaming Maiden'...was me._ "

The papers fell to the floor as Connie now stared in shock at Sunstone. A look that Sunstone, once again, missed as she stared at the drawing of her old form on the page.

" _I thought that I was completely alone up there. But I guess another human saw me and took it out of context._ " She explained, in a more somber voice than her usual attitude.

Sunstone looked at Connie, whose mouth had now fallen agape, and smiled.

" _I'm guessing that you now wanna hear the full story, huh?_ "

Connie slowly nodded and, without losing her surprised expression, reached for her pad and pencil and positioned herself to write. When Sunstone had assumed Connie was ready, she leaned back into the couch and stared at the ceiling. Reminiscing on the long ago times before converting them into a story.

" _Let me tell you a story about a gem who was everyone's outlet._ "

* * *

"Ames~" A voice moaned in between their long sobs.

It was a sight only rarely seen by gem eyes. A Jasper, one of many proud and pompous gems of their kind, reduced to a tearful and sniffling wreck. Held tightly, yet delicately, in her arms was the bubbled shards of an Amethyst gemstone that had been shattered in the most recent battle. An Amethyst that the Jasper had seen as her lover.

The Jasper laid her head on Sunstone's lap as she cried. Sunstone offering condolence as she held the Jasper's head and gently stroked her hair. Her bearing calm and patient as she allowed the Jasper to release the tsunami of her emotions. As this wasn't the first time she'd seen a case like this.

"What do I...even do...n-now?" The Jasper openly asked. Taking breaks in between her words to snivel a bit.

"We fought...t-t-to...t-to be...to be together!" she wailed as her weeping continued, now with more ferocity.

" _You fight for her._"

Jasper's mourning paused as she looked up at Sunstone, only to see the gem staring sternly back down at her. Sunstone grabbed the Jasper's face and looked her in the eyes.

" _This is just what Homeworld wants! For you to give up!_ "

Her eyes softened as she continued. " _I know you miss her so much, and you can keep crying if you need to. But do you really want all her hard work to go to waste if you quit right here?_ "

"N-no..."

Unbeknownst to Jasper, Sunstone had slipped the bubble out of her grasp to hold up in front of her face.

" _Just know that, wherever Ames is now, she is cheering you on! And is this what you want her to cheer for?_ "

Jasper looked past the bubble and to Sunstone, who smiled at her. "No..."

As Jasper looked into Sunstone's eyes, she suddenly felt the weight of grief lifted off of her. Replacing it was a newfound determination that brought a confident smile back to its rightful place on her face.

"You're right!"

Jasper jumped up and stood in a mighty pose. Reaching over to her elbow, she summoned a large war hammer from her gemstone.

Raising it high, she yelled, "I'll fight for the both of us!"

She swung it downward. Cracking the earth beneath it, and jolting Sunstone off the ground a few inches as the earth shook under her force.

"And when I take down those Uppercrusts, I'll shout 'This one's for you Ames!'!"

" _Yeah!_ " Sunstone cheered.

Jasper grinned and picked Sunstone up into a tight hug. "Thanks Sunny! You're the best!"

" _No problem!_ " Sunstone replied humbly.

Gently dropping Sunstone back on the ground, Jasper took off into the distance.

"I'm gonna go train now! Later!"

" _Bye!_ " Sunstone called. Her smile wide and bright as she waved Jasper off.

But as the Jasper got farther away, Sunstone's smile slowly fell until what remained was a saddened frown. Turning, she looked to the sun, which was just starting to signal this part of the world that this day was at its end. Around this time, if there was no battle to occupy her, she would meet up with the rest of her friends. Using this time to make whatever memories they could by laughing and sharing stories while watching the sunset until the stars arrived. Then they would either sleep or play games until they could watch the sunrise. On any other day, Sunstone would jump at the chance to participate in those activities.

But not tonight.

Tonight Sunstone would do what she had done for many nights now. Standing up, she dusted off her clothes and started walking. A memorized direction that she alone knew about. One that, in no time, led her to a cliff overlooking the ocean.

For a moment she stared out to the scenery before her. But she didn't marvel in what was likely a magnificent display, nor did she retain any detail of what she saw. It was, simply, just a direction for her eyes to look as she gathered her thoughts. When she was ready, she closed her eyes tight, grabbed her face...

And screamed.

As a gem, she had nothing to gain, or anything to lose by doing this. So to any outsider this would be considered pointless. But to her, it was a release. To no one, she cried the tears of an Amber who lost her dearest friend. Released the sorrow of a Pink Tourmaline who lost a gem they saw as a sister. Scratching at her face, as if to let the memory of a once strong Topaz reduced to tears over the loss of her other half drip away.

But most importantly, she screamed. When she screamed it was as if thousands of gems screamed with her. Each shrieking voice having a story behind its pain. Each anguished howl echoing through the night, breaking through the heavens and turning the bright white clouds above into dark shadows. And each wail getting swallowed up by the waters, never to be heard again.

When she could scream no more, Sunstone collapsed onto her hands and knees and cried. The sky choosing that exact moment release the bullets of heavy rain. It was soothing though, giving Sunstone the strength to stand back up. Wiping her eyes she held her head up to the sky and whispered.

" _This is the path I've chosen, and I will help others walk it._ "

With that, Sunstone turned and walked away. Taking the path back to where she had previously located herself. By that point the rain had stopped, something that she had come to note of that particular rain pattern. But as she neared her usual tree, she spotted another gem. She was of the blue variety, and her mood seemed to mimic her colors as she paced back and forth. But that wasn't Sunstone's first concern. Even from her shortening distance, Sunstone could see that her friend was crying.

" _Tori?_ "

Tourmaline's eyes widened and she immediately started to frantically wipe away her tears. An action Sunstone had seen many times, and she knew what was to come next.

"He-Hey...Sunstone. Where have you been?"

Sunstone lost the eye contact she had been trying to maintain. " _I was just..._ "

"Rose...has been asking around for you."

" _She can wait._ " Sunstone replied with a half eye roll, before she placed a hand on Tourmaline's shoulder.

" _Now, what's wrong?_ "

Tourmaline froze as her eyes widened. Sunstone almost smirked at the lie she could see being sloppily woven in her friend's head.

"N-nothing! I'm just fine, really! I just came to...to get you! Cause ya-know the others hadn't seen you and Rose is looking for you so-"

" _It's about Rutile, isn't it?_ "

As Sunstone expected, Tourmaline's flimsy facade crumbled. Flinging herself onto Sunstone's chest, she hugged the fellow gem tightly as she began to sob.

"It's...all my fault! If I had just been...been strong enough to-to save myself!"

Closing her eyes, Sunstone wrapped an arm around Tourmaline, while using her other hand to rub Tourmaline's hair. As she did she gently started to rock them, soothingly singing to the distraught gem.

" _If there's sorrow in your heart  
_ _You've held in so much pain  
_ _Be just like the clouds above  
_ _Let your tears fall like rain_

 _What's the sun without the clouds?  
_ _It's like ups without downs  
_ _Balance is what we all need  
_ _So we can be happy_ "

Sunstone smiled as Tourmaline's cries got louder. It may be a hollow victory, but it was certainly better then letting Tourmaline bottle up these emotions. So, with practiced ease, Sunstone set about helping her fellow gem through her pain.

It was only now that Sunstone realized that she was crying as well, and she quickly ended that process.

She would have another time to be upset.

* * *

Sunstone looked over to Connie, who looked to have been crying for several minutes now.

" _You need a hug?_ " Sunstone offered.

Connie chuckled weakly as she wiped her eyes on her arm.

"I should be asking you that question."

Sunstone smirked, she then scooted away from Connie so that she could return to a lying position without forcing her to move.

" _Nah. In the end, I'm fine as long as my friends are happy._ "

Connie frowned. "But Sunsto-"

Connie was cut off by the sound of the warp pad. Immediately, once they entered the room, Steven threw his arms up in a cheer.

"Woo-hoo! Another great mission! Expertly executed by Pearl"

"Oh Steven, please."

Jade yawned, "Oh, you guys are back." She said as she instinctively wiped their entire face. Only stopping when she reached Agate's eye and her hand was slapped away by said gem.

" **How'd it go?** " Agate asked, rubbing her eye with her wrist as their body sat back up.

"It was awesome!" Steven beamed. "First off, we-"

Steven stopped when he then noticed Connie, who was starting to pack away all her papers.

"Oh, hey Connie. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted some help with an assignment. Don't worry, Sunstone helped me."

All eyes went to Sunstone, who put a smile on their face as she shrugged their shoulder.

With all her things neatly in her bag, Connie slung it over her shoulder and headed to the door.

"I'm gonna get home so I can write it."

"Here, I'll walk you home." Steven offered, running to her side. Connie smiled, and nodded in appreciation.

"You sure you have everything you need?" Amethyst asked.

Connie gave one last look at Sunagade. Sunstone nodded their head, and Connie smiled and nodded right back before looking confidently at the others.

"Yup."

* * *

It was only ten minutes left until school ended. And since today's lesson had already ended, the students were free to entertain themselves; as long as the entertainment was within the school rules. So, some students played on their phones, others chatted with their friends, and a handful stared at the clock in a vain attempt to make time go faster. Connie, however, did neither. Deciding it would be best to take the time to catch up on her reading.

She only half listened when her teacher called out to the class.

"By the way students, I finished grading the assignment."

Standing up, the teacher went down the row of desks, fishing out each student's paper from her stack as she passed them back.

But, when the teacher stopped at Connie's desk, she stood there for an extra amount of time to get her attention. Connie looked up, and her teacher smiled warmly as she set the paper, upside down, on Connie's desk before continuing on. Putting her book down on her lap, Connie eagerly snatched her paper up and looked at it. To no surprise, an ' _A+_ ' sat proudly at the top corner of the paper. The only difference was that now there was a small note under it to accompany her achievement.

' _Very original interpretation! Great job!_ '

Smiling, Connie did a mental victory lap as she re-read her essay.

" _Why are we happy? Because there is someone out there who absorbs our sadness, and purges it from this world for us. The Screaming Maiden is one such person who carries that burden._ "


End file.
